El último viaje
by JAMIAB
Summary: Primer lugar en la categoría Romance en los Marukawa Awards BL 2019 (wattpad) Eren Jaeger quiere tener la mejor experiencia de su vida ¿Por qué no con el hombre del cuál ha estado enamorado los últimos cinco años? - Riren -
1. Día 0

Día 0

Eren miraba su maleta con desaprobación, muchas veces había soñado con hacer un viaje inolvidable y cumplir ciertos requisitos de cosas que jamás había hecho, como ir a la playa o nadar desnudo en una piscina. Su madre unos años atrás se lo había prometido y sin embargo sus palabras quedaron sólo en la memoria del muchacho cuando taparon el cajón con tierra. Tal vez, esa era una de las razones por la cuál se había decidido a salir de su pequeña burbuja y decirle a su padre, que ese año, lo pasaría como él quería.

Había muchas cosas que a Eren le había costado asimilar, como el porqué de no poder disfrutar una adolescencia normal como todos los demás, hospitales, estudios en casa, leves dolores en las piernas y que luego fueron aumentando, pérdida de peso y de cabello, más hospitales, más tratamientos y el maldito encierro en esas cuatro paredes. Lo sabía, se estaba agotando al extremo y aún no había podido descubrir lo que se sentía tener arena entre sus pantalones.

Luego llegó la muerte de su madre, un accidente automovilístico que lo lanzó al vacío, si antes se sentía mal, en ese momento sintió que se derrumbaba completamente. Ella era la que más presente había estado junto a él y su tratamiento, siempre pasaba por su habitación a darle palabras de aliento que en ese momento las necesitaba, abrazos y besos en la frente que lo hacían sentir protegido, su padre vino a vivir con él, cuando hace dos años, su madre falleció.

Por eso, el hecho de que el tratamiento ya no sea efectivo, hizo que Eren replanteara su situación, un año de vida, como máximo. Primero había llorado, luego se había enojado y más adelante con una sonrisa le avisó a su padre que se iría de casa. Grisha hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlo con él, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Disfrutaría hasta el final.

Volvió a mirar su maleta y suspiró ¿No sería demasiado? No tenía una lista de cosas que quisiera hacer, bueno tal vez si, pero creía que eran demasiadas y algunas casi imposibles. Levi, su vecino y único amigo, se había emocionado con la idea de pasar su año sabático lejos de todo y enseguida lo siguió en aquella locura. Claro que no le había dicho que el tratamiento ya no funcionaba y tampoco le había contado sobre lo que el médico le había dicho. Porque todos sus conocidos habían reaccionado igual, y no quería imaginarse a su vecino en aquella situación, tal vez, se pondría más serio de lo que ya era, le diría que lo mejor era quedarse en casa y hacer lo que fuera aquel año, lo miraría con lástima y eso era lo que más odiaba.

Nunca le había gustado que las personas lo miraran así o que lo trataran diferente a los demás, demonios, seguía siendo un chico de veinte años que le gustaba mirar porno, algo bastante vergonzoso si lo pensaba, y robarse la pizza sobrante del refrigerador. Si, tal vez no conocería lo que era formar una familia o trabajar siquiera, y aunque al principio había entrado en una depresión bastante grande, supo que no servía de nada quedarse en cuclillas en la madrugada y llorar hasta que el sol volviese a salir, lo aceptaba, ya había aceptado lo que le esperaba apenas habían cruzado las puertas del hospital, y no se quedaría allí para ver como los demás lamentaban algo del cual no tenían ni idea de lo que realmente significaba, lo disfrutaría a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Qué tanto tienes ahí? - La voz de Levi lo hizo brincar del susto, llevó una mano hacia su pecho y lo miró con una sonrisa - me parece interesante que hayas mezclado ropa de verano con la de invierno, también hice lo mismo.

\- ¿En serio? - tal vez su locura era algo que ambos querían compartir.

\- Demonios si, dijiste que querías pasar casi un año fuera de casa, tengo mi camioneta con tres maletas diferentes, mis ahorros y mis tarjetas de crédito ya están listas para ser explotadas.

\- Mis ahorros también lo están - Eren pasó la mano por su nuca varias veces antes de cerrar la maleta - ¿Crees que en algún momento quedemos varados en algún lugar solitario y tendremos que comportarnos como caníbales?

Levi sonrió y asintió reiteradas veces.

\- También creo que deberías llevarte condones y lubricante por si encuentras algún extranjero caliente con quien pasar el rato.

\- Levi, el viaje es para conocer, no para acostarme con cualquiera.

El más bajo levantó sus hombros mientras le restaba importancia.

\- Yo lo hice.

\- ¿Piensas abandonarme por un rubio fornido durante nuestras vacaciones?

\- Tal vez.

Eren tomó sus maletas y Levi le ayudó a cargarlas mientras reían, el castaño nunca lo diría, pero el hecho de poder viajar con él lo traía demasiado nervioso y extasiado.

Cuando Eren se mudó a la ciudad había abandonado cualquier rastro de pasado que había vivido, decidido a que no que quería volver a formar alguna amistad con absolutamente nadie, no para que luego, aquellas personas lo extrañaran. Pero el destino fue un hijo de puta cuando al bajar del auto, lo primero que sintió fue un pelotazo en su cabeza, seguido por una risa contagiosa y un perdón, demasiado gracioso.

Recordaba haberlo mirado bastante molesto, pero sus palabras se habían atorado en su garganta en cuanto lo vio, Levi llevaba una camiseta blanca con unos shorts bastante cortos, el cabello negro despeinado y una sonrisa que hubiese derretido a cualquiera. No le había contestado, pero si le había devuelto el balón sintiendo sus manos demasiado temblorosas como para ser verdad.

Su segundo encuentro, fue cuando Kenny y él hicieron su aparición en la puerta principal, llevando consigo una tarta de chocolate de bienvenida y ambos fueron invitados por sus padres a cenar. Descubrió que Levi tenía la manía de morderse el labio inferior antes de contestar alguna pregunta y que, aunque él se había puesto reacio a dirigirle palabra alguna cuando estuvieron solos en el sillón de la casa, el azabache no había parado de hablar.

Entonces, empezaron los mensajes a través de sus ventanas, las cruzadas nocturnas cuando ninguno de ellos podía dormir y los llamados. Más adelante, Levi comenzó a invitarlo a fiestas, a conocer a sus amigos y a hacer preguntas cada vez que él lo rechazaba.

Cuando Eren pronunció la palabra cáncer, estaban sentados mirando un maratón de The Walking Dead, Levi había dejado de masticar la pizza y lo había mirado de soslayo, y cuando el castaño le comentó que últimamente se sentía muy cansado, el azabache sólo le contestó con un "que puta mierda" que Eren le había agradecido. Porque Levi, ese día no lo había mirado con lástima, no había hecho preguntas y aceptó su silencio, porque siguió actuando normalmente sin tratarlo diferente y eso le gustó.

Cuando ya llevaban un año juntos, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente para el castaño, no porque su vecino hubiese actuado diferente, sino porque él se sentía demasiado avergonzado de mirarle a la cara después de una noche de haberse masturbado pensando en él, sabía que posiblemente estaba confundido, después de todo, era la única persona de su edad con la que tenía contacto, pero las cosas no sólo pasaron de exitacion a sueños húmedos, sino que, comenzó a tratar de verse mejor cada vez que el azabache se acercaba, intentó verse más interesante cada vez que hablaban, su cuerpo temblaba ante los nervios cada vez que Levi cruzaba su ventana durante las noches, disfrutaba el olor a perfume, jabón y tabaco que desprendía, se había hecho adicto de sus sonrisas cómplices, del brillo que tenían sus ojos y de su voz profunda. Le gustaba cuando sus manos se rozaban y odiaba cada vez que el azabache le contaba sobre sus experiencias sexuales y ahí, estaban las palabras que siempre había temido decir, estaba enamorado.

Las maletas fueron acomodadas en la camioneta y un poco empujadas para que entraran todas, Levi no dejaba de hablar y de preguntarle que es lo primero que harían.

Su padre había salido a despedirlo con una sonrisa algo forzada y casi se derrumba en lágrimas cuando lo abrazó.

\- Si realmente sientes que ya es suficiente, vuelve a casa ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí papá.

No quiso mirarlo cuando avanzó hacia el azabache y luego se metía en la camioneta, no quería mirar hacia atrás, no ahora.

\- Adiós Grisha, cuidaré de Eren no se preocupe.

Levi había sacado su cabeza y su brazo para despedirse de su padre y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco culpable, hizo lo mismo agregando una sonrisa lo más sincera que podría llegar a ser.

\- ¡Adiós papá te mantendré informado no te preocupes!

Cuando arrancaron y se dirigieron a la ruta principal, Eren ya tenía en manos su pequeña lista, Levi lo miró con una sonrisa y luego alegremente le habló.

\- A tus órdenes mocoso.

Si, no se equivocaba, esa sería la experiencia más hermosa que tendría en su vida.


	2. Día 1

Viajamos desde Denver a Brighton con tan sólo media hora por la carretera y fue allí cuando Eren alejó sus ojos de la ventanilla y me miró emocionado. En otras circunstancias de mi vida posiblemente hacer un viaje como este jamás hubiese estado cerca de lograrse y si me hubiesen preguntado tres años atrás si estaría dispuesto, la respuesta sería simple y clara: Por supuesto que... No.

Hacia ya seis años que conocía a Eren y por más que hubiésemos comenzado con una relación de amistad que al principio no me importaba ni la más mínima mierda, descubrí que él era el mejor compañero que podría tener a mi lado. A diferencia del resto, Eren tenía ciertas actitudes que me agradaban bastante, jamás preguntaba algo fuera de lugar, llenaba los espacios con sonrisas o palabras tontas, se reía de cualquier estupidez que pudiese hacer y era un chico del cual uno podría tener la más absoluta confianza.

Le hablé por primera vez a pedido de mi tío, ese año me habían suspendido por hacer explotar el salón de química junto a Isabel y Farlan, los únicos amigos que tenía, y había pasado la semana entera sentado en el sillón de mi casa, comiendo comida chatarra y mirando una serie tras otra. La noticia de que llegarían nuevos vecinos se había pasado de boca en boca y Kenny me había advertido que tendría que comportarme correctamente. Pero a pesar de sus sugerencias la bienvenida que fue dada de mi parte fue un increíble pelotazo en su cabeza, si al principio creí que fue realmente gracioso lo que pasó luego por mi mente fue un increíble golpe de suerte. Porque lo primero que pensé al verlo es que realmente mi nuevo vecino era hermoso, sus ojos, sus pestañas largas, el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y la pequeña sonrisa que me había regalado al devolverme el balón, desearía haberle dicho algo genial en ese momento, pero me había quedado en blanco.

Luego no necesité que Kenny me dijera lo que tenía que hacer, porque quería impresionar a Eren como fuera lugar. Y por el momento lo hice, aunque solo fuese como amigo, él pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo y aquello era más que suficiente, hasta que oí sus palabras.

Que él estuviese pasando por una enfermedad tan difícil fue como si me hubiesen dado una gran patada en el estómago ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué podría calmar su mirada nerviosa? ¿El pesar de su voz? No, yo no era ese tipo de persona que saben consolar a los demás, así que a mi manera lo hice y parecía que a él le agradaba aquello.

Nunca me había atrevido a preguntarle a Eren que inclinación sexual tenía, ya saben, era demasiado vergonzoso fantasear con tu mejor amigo para que luego te diera el rechazo más grande de tu vida, y para ser sinceros no lo sé.

Pero el hecho de que pidiera hacer un viaje exclusivo solo conmigo hizo que mis esperanzas subieran al 40% restante del que ya tenía. Aunque algo no iba bien, porque Eren era la persona más cerrada del mundo y esto solo se debía a una sola cosa, le tenía miedo a algo, pero ¿A qué?

\- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? - Eren se removió un poco en su asiento sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Debemos parar en algún mercado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Levi dijiste que no harías preguntas, solo hazlo.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos ante su tono, y una leve sonrisa quiso escaparse de mis labios, no creía decírselo nunca, pero él era el único que lograba hacerme sonreír.

Detuve el auto delante del primer mercado que vi y Eren no esperó ni un segundo en abrir la puerta y brincar fuera de allí.

Estiró su cuerpo y miró a su alrededor, el calor afuera era insoportable, estaríamos llegando a los 32 y a mi compañero no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse bastante rápido y yo lo seguí, observando como tomaba un canasto y se paseaba por las góndolas.

Comenzó a poner en él botellas de gaseosa, sándwiches, frutas y comida chatarra, lo que sólo hizo que mi curiosidad aumentara.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Eren no respondió, siguió sonriendo como si hacer las compras fuese lo más divertido del mundo, correteando como un niño pequeño por todas partes y llenando hasta casi desbordar el canasto de plástico que llevaba.

Se negó a recibir dinero de mi parte y se hizo cargo del gasto de los productos, cuando ya estábamos cargando las bolsas al auto, Eren se atrevió a decirme lo que quería hacer.

\- Quiero hacer un picnic.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que he dicho antes y no me mires así, dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera.

Traté de relajar mi semblante, no es que me molestara la idea, jamás había hecho algo así con alguien más, pero el calor era tan insoportable que no estaba seguro si su plan me atraía bastante.

\- Busquemos un espacio donde podamos instalarlos.

Eren no esperó a que respondiera, volvió a meterse dentro del auto y esperó a que yo mismo lo hiciera, durante el camino, cantó algunas canciones que se oían por la radio, aunque yo no sabía ninguna de ellas. Golpeó varias veces sus piernas al ritmo de la música y de vez en cuando se quedaba viendo algo pegado a la ventanilla y empañado los vidrios con cada exhalación.

Nos detuvimos en el primer parque que encontramos, al menos estaba cubierto de frondosos árboles y gran cantidad de césped que nos proporcionaría un poco de aire fresco a comparación del asfalto, como ya lo suponía, estaba desierto. Nadie en su sano juicio estaría a las dos de la tarde, bajo el sol o llevando a los niños a los juegos. Solo un par de idiotas estarían dispuestos a derretirse y si, ahí entramos nosotros.

Eren corrió en busca del lugar más apartado y con más sombra del lugar, llevando una bolsa consigo y dejándome dos más a mi, que a pesar de que él se había adelantado bastante, yo lo seguí muy despacio.

Cuando lo alcancé, Eren estaba acostado sobre el pasto y sonreía con sus ojos cerrados, una imagen demasiado bella como para solo decirlo.

Me senté a su lado y saqué algunas botellas de las bolsas y me apresuré para beber de una de ellas.

\- ¿Sabes? En este momento tengo muchas dudas sobre tus capacidades mentales.

Eren lanzó una carcajada, levantándose levemente para mirarme, el césped se le había enredado en el cabello, y así a simple vista parecía demasiado pequeño.

\- No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto.

\- No es la gran cosa, comemos fuera de casa ¿Qué lo hace especial?

Eren tomó las bolsas y comenzó a sacar la comida, sus ojos brillaron cuando encontró la bolsa de papas y la abrió sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

\- Todo.

Como si esa respuesta fuese suficiente para ambos, decidimos comer y beber mientras oíamos como las hojas de los árboles se movían ante la suave brisa veraniega, no hablamos mucho en ese momento y cuando cerré mis ojos realmente disfrutando aquel silencio un leve click hizo que los abriera de inmediato y observara a Eren.

Él tenía una cámara entre sus manos y sonreía como si hubiese hecho una travesura.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - pregunté bastante curioso.

\- Recuerdos, pienso tomar fotografías de todo lo que haremos, para que no puedas olvidarte de esto jamás.

\- ¿No deberías tomarte fotos a ti mismo o a la comida?

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- No, pero...

No dejó que terminara, otra vez volvió a presionar el botón de la cámara y esta vez el flash me dejó un poco atontado.

\- Borra eso Jaeger - me lancé hacia él para tomar la cámara pero Eren fue más rápido al levantarse.

Si alguien pudiese ver la escena que estábamos montando en ese momento, seguramente moriría ahí mismo por la vergüenza. No importó cuanto salté para tomarla, porque el maldito sabía muy bien que me llevaba una maldita cabeza y que sus brazos estirados hacia arriba, hacían que mi alcance fuera casi nulo.

Me rendí en el momento en el que comenzó a reírse, no solo porque disfruté de ello, sino que realmente no estaba como para aguantar el calor que estaba envolviendome cada vez que me movía.

\- Al menos, haz una tuya.

\- Lo haré - me respondió mientras volvía a sentarse. - Gracias Levi, por acompañarme.

Lo miré unos segundos y mientras llevaba la botella de agua hacia mis labios, me atreví a hacer la pregunta que había estado rondando por mi cabeza desde el momento en que me propuso este viaje.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste hacer esto Eren?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- El viaje, con la lista y conmigo.

Eren me miró, sus ojos dejaron de brillar por unos segundos, como si algo pesara dentro de él, y luego tan pronto como se habían apagado volvieron a encenderse, esta vez acompañado con una gran sonrisa.

\- Es un secreto.

\- ¿No es por lo de...? - odiaba no poder decirlo, pero sabía que a Eren no le gustaba hablar sobre el tema, aunque la última vez que había dicho algo hacía más de cuatro meses había asegurado que todo iba realmente bien - ¿Eren?

\- No, tranquilo. - su mano izquierda rozó la mía cuando se echó un poco hacia atrás y aunque seguían tocándose ninguno de los dos hizo el intento por retirarla - Levi, quiero disfrutar esto sin tener que pensar en nada más, ¿Podrías acompañarme también?

\- ¿Sin preguntas?

\- Sin preguntas.

Como siempre lo hicimos, aceptamos el silencio del otro, cerré los ojos disfrutando el momento tal como me lo había sugerido, sentí la brisa despeinar mi cabello, el césped rozar mis pies que estaban descalzos, la mano de Eren rozando la mía y escuchando el propio sonido de los latidos de mi corazón cada vez más rápidos.


	3. Día 2

Estuvimos allí sentados durante horas y solo decidimos movernos cuando algunas madres con sus hijos y unos grupos de amigos se atrevieron a llegar al parque, sabía que a Eren no le gustaban las multitudes por lo cual cuando empecé a verlo nervioso le propuse seguir. Había notado varias cosas ese día y la primera fue que el mocoso se emocionaba por la más mínima cosa que pasaba, además luego de haberme tomado las fotografías, él no había decidido plasmar su rostro en su primer picnic y que por más que le hubiese insistido se había negado hasta cansarme.

Cuando subimos a la camioneta, luego de tirar todo el desastre de papeles y botellas vacías, Eren le mandó un mensaje como le había asegurado a su padre que lo haría.

\- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos por aquí o que tienes en mente? - pregunté.

\- Deberíamos seguir, este lugar no tiene mucho para ver o hacer, además que no deberíamos gastar dinero en alguna habitación desde el primer día. - contestó mientras rebuscaba algo en su mochila.

\- Entonces tardaremos casi toda la noche hasta la próxima parada - lo miré curioso cuando sacó el pequeño conejo de felpa con el cual dormia todas las noches, era algo que no había podido dejar desde que su madre falleció, así que no repliqué en el porqué un chico de veinte años llevaba eso con él - ¿Estás cansado? ¿No tienes que tomar la medicación?

Eren me miró con sus ojos verdes brillantes, mientras buscaba una buena posición en el asiento de copiloto, me sonrió levemente antes de cerrar sus ojos.

\- Estoy bien, ya no debo tomarla. Si estas cansado despiertame e intercambiamos lugares.

Grisha no me había comentado que Eren debía tomar su medicación como lo hacía regularmente, ya que su padre, incluso cuando me quedaba a cenar y él no estaba me lo dejaba plasmado en cualquier oportunidad que encontraba, así por lo cual dí por sentado que ya no debía hacerlo, ese fue mi primer error.

\- Bien, te despertaré si siento que voy a ser abducido por los extraterrestres.

\- Idiota.

No había apuro alguno por llegar hasta nuestra parada más cercana, así que cuando la oscuridad nos empezó a rodear, me encontré a mi mismo tarareando muy bajo algunas canciones que pasaban en la radio, Eren a mi lado dormia plácidamente y de vez en cuando mis ojos viajaban hacia su rostro tranquilo, a medida que avanzábamos mi cansancio se iba haciendo presente al igual que mi vejiga que se sentía a punto de explotar, detuve la camioneta en una estación de servicio que encontré sobre la ruta y desperté a Eren por si él también quería ir al baño o comprar algunas cosas. Lo hicimos en realidad, pero al momento de volver a tomar el volante, esta vez me deslicé al asiento de copiloto a descansar un poco.

Eren no tuvo quejas al respecto al intercambiar lugares, tardé un poco en conciliar el sueño, no porque no estuviese cansado sino porque Jaeger cada vez que aceleraba, frenaba de improviso y terminaba casi pegado al parabrisas, por suerte luego de unos minutos en los que me ofrecí para volver al volante pudo tomar control de la situación, así que el cansancio me ganó y en algún momento de la noche terminé cerrando mis ojos.

\- Despierta dormilón. - Una voz suave resonó en mis oídos, mientras que una mano cálida se paseaba por mi cabello, me removí levemente mientras abrazaba aquella sensación - Vamos Levi despierta.

Abrí uno de mis ojos y observé el rostro de Eren que estaba demasiado cerca, lucia extremadamente animado, me enderecé en el asiento y pestañé varias veces a causa de la luz que se colaba por las ventanillas.

\- Reservé una habitación de hotel, lo siento pero no quedaban más disponibles, aún así las camas son individuales... - escuchaba muy poco de lo que Eren decía, aún me sentía un poco atontado - Podríamos descansar un poco más, luego desayunar y darnos una ducha. Aún es temprano, pero encontré un lugar genial que quiero que vayamos a ver, así que despierta y llevemos las maletas.

Hice lo que me pidió, antes de que la vergüenza por haber bostezado sin cubrirme la boca me envolviera, demonios quería cepillarme los dientes y darme un buen baño, tomé las maletas y con ayuda de uno de los botones pudimos subirlas todas. Miré la puerta por unos segundos mientras Eren la abría con la tarjeta. Parecía ser un hotel bastante lujoso, pero me decidí que vería lo que tenía después de mi meta: el baño.

La habitación era pequeña a comparación de lo que había imaginado, un televisor, aire acondicionado, un armario, mesitas de noche, una pequeña cómoda y dos camas individuales; todo de un perfecto color blanco y marrón que gritaba limpieza por donde se la mirase, Eren dejó su mochila sobre la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana, sus valijas terminaron tiradas cerca del rincón derecho de la habitación y las mías muy acomodadas del lado izquierdo.

\- Voy al baño. - anuncié mientras tomaba mi cepillo de dientes.

\- Si ve, luego te sigo.

Me detuve antes de abrir la puerta del baño y miré de soslayo a Eren, este se encontraba ya acostado sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Suspiré al pensar que realmente no tenía idea de lo que sus palabras podrían llegar a causar en mi, porque si, la imagen de Eren conmigo en el baño era demasiado tentadora, pero no en esos momentos en el que me sentía la persona más sucia del mundo, literalmente.

Mi ropa fue casi arrojada al otro lado del baño cuando mis ojos se posaron sobre la ducha, realmente estaba deseando esto desde que habíamos salido de casa, abrí el grifo sin pensármelo dos veces y templé el agua ya que por más calor que hiciera no podría soportar el agua fría en mi piel. Luego cuando tuve que utilizar el shampoo y el jabón me di un golpe mental por no haber tomado los míos, odiaba los de los hoteles pero aunque no me gustaran, debía quedar limpio y no escatimé al momento de usarlos.

Cuando salí de la ducha con tan sólo una toalla en mi cintura, me cepillé los dientes, cuatro veces. Y luego me dispuse a secar mi cabello, cuando quedé perfectamente peinado, busqué mi ropa y me di cuenta que ni siquiera la había tomado, llamé a Eren varias veces para que me alcanzara al menos algún bóxer, pero no obtuve respuesta de su parte así que sin importarme demasiado salí aún en toalla y noté que el mocoso no estaba.

Sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí hacia mis maletas, había ordenado todo tan perfectamente que sabía que mi ropa interior se encontraría en la azul, la subí a la cama y la abrí, buscando entre la ropa doblada y limpia, la bolsa donde se encontraba lo que cubriría mis partes bajas.

Agarré el primer bóxer que estuvo a mi alcance, uno blanco con el elástico negro, desaté el nudo de la toalla y la dejé caer, en ese momento escuché el sonido de la puerta y la voz alegre de Eren.

\- Oye Levi, bajé por nuestro desayu... - la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos por poco se cae y mientras me colocaba mi ropa interior lo miré curioso.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Eren rápidamente cambió su expresión de sorpresa a una de aburrimiento total, negó con su cabeza y se adelantó con la bandeja dejándola a un lado de la maleta que se encontraba arriba de la cama.

\- No, no sabía que ya habías terminado, iré a bañarme.

\- Bien.

Cuando Eren agarró sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, terminé de arreglarme rápidamente, no sabía si sentirme decepcionado por su reacción o molesto por el simple hecho de que se acordó de llevarse la ropa.

Miré la bandeja y descubrí una humeante taza de té negro, justo como me gusta y unas medialunas que eran de ensueño, mi estómago estuvo de acuerdo cuando pidió desesperado a que comiera. A los pocos minutos solo quedaban algunas migas y restos de té en la taza, y un yo sumamente satisfecho.

Eren salió después de que yo había dejado la bandeja sobre la cómoda, y vi que su desayuno aún descansaba allí, posiblemente se habría congelado pero luego descubrí el gran vaso de jugo de naranja junto a unos sándwiches de miga y supuse que era de esperarse viniendo de él. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla de color gris, su cabello que posiblemente había peinado, no quería quedarse en su lugar y varios mechones rebeldes volvían a caer sobre su rostro.

Se acercó con lentitud hacia la bandeja de su desayuno y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se sentó sobre su cama y comenzó a comer.

\- ¿Qué haremos hoy? - pregunté algo ansioso, si Eren había pedido una habitación de hotel, significaba que posiblemente quería hacer más cosas de las que habíamos hecho antes.

\- Un conocido mío vive cerca de aquí y cuando le hablé sobre lo que estábamos haciendo me ofreció prestarme unos caballos.

\- ¿Y?

\- Mi lista dice "Cabalgata" así que pensé que sería interesante.

\- Oh - Eren terminó su jugo de naranja y dejó la bandeja a su lado - No sé montar a caballo.

\- Estarás bien, Armin dijo que nos ayudaría en lo que necesitaramos.

\- ¿Y cuándo iremos?

\- Esta tarde, cuando él esté en casa. - Eren tomó ambas bandejas y las dejó a un lado de la puerta de la habitación, luego se giró y me miró con una leve sonrisa - podríamos ver que tiene el hotel, al menos hasta mañana nos quedaremos aquí porque hay otra cosa que quiero hacer.

No pregunté más, ya suficiente tenía con los caballos, estaba pensando si no sería buena idea dejar que Eren fuera solo y yo me quedara tirado en la cama del hotel, sin embargo se lo había prometido además de que no conocía a ese tal Armin y no me agradaba demasiado la idea de dejar al mocoso a solas con quien sabe que clase de persona.

Salimos de la habitación y caminamos en silencio por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, cuando estuvimos dentro Eren empezó a balancearse hacia atrás y adelante, logrando contagiar su nerviosismo, dos mujeres entraron después que nosotros y nos preguntaron que nos traía por allí.

Vamos a ser sinceros, odiaba socializar con las personas y si tenía tres amigos, uno más idiota que yo, era un verdadero milagro.

Pero el imbécil de Eren se decidió por regalarles una de las sonrisas de las que sólo podía mostrarme a mi y habló con demasiada simpatía.

\- Solo vamos a recorrer un poco el lugar, pero estamos de paso.

\- Oh ¿Les molestaría que hiciéramos algún recorrido juntos? - comentó la chica más alta de cabello oscuro - es que hemos llegado ayer y no sabemos muy bien qué podríamos hacer.

\- N... - Eren me dedicó una de sus miradas que decían "cierra la boca Levi no la cagues"

\- ¿Por qué no? - las dos muchachas sonrieron y el mocoso también lo hizo - Soy Eren por cierto, y él es Levi.

Solo asentí levemente bastante molesto.

\- Yo soy Petra y ella es Mikasa.

Eren siguió hablando con ellas hasta que el ascensor se detuvo, prácticamente arrastré a mi compañero lejos de aquellas mujeres que hasta ya sabían el número de nuestra habitación y se habían invitado a sí mismas para pasar tiempo en la piscina y cenar esa misma noche con nosotros.

\- Oh es genial, no creí que fuéramos a conocer gente tan pronto. - comentó mientras nos acercábamos a unas mesas de afuera.

\- Mikasa estaba coqueteando contigo.

\- Aaah - Eren se sentó y miró a su alrededor, sin borrar aquella fastidiosa sonrisa que le había enseñado a esas dos - y Petra te comía con los ojos.

\- No me interesa.

\- A mi tampoco.

\- ¿No? Era bonita. - me di un golpe mental por insistir, pero tenía que estar completamente seguro que aquella mujer de cabello negro no iba siquiera a llegar a rozar a Eren.

\- Es bonita si. - el mocoso me sonrió y eso logró a que se me revolviera el estómago - ¿La quieres para ti?

\- No. ¿Tú si?

\- No.

La conversación terminó allí, nos quedamos ambos sentados por un buen rato, almorzamos y luego decidí que subiría a descansar un poco, Eren me avisaría cuando ya tendríamos que irnos.

No tardé demasiado en caer sobre la cama, aunque no pude cerrar los ojos al menos mi cuerpo agradeció la suavidad de ésta. Después de dos horas en las que no había tenido noticias del mocoso, lo vi entrar en la habitación con lentitud y cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba despierto me avisó que Armin ya nos estaba esperando.

Genial, seguían los caballos.

\- Eren piénsalo, yo podría tomarte fotografías mientras tú das el paseo - habíamos llegado a la casa de ese tal Armin, el mocoso estaba bastante emocionado cuando recibió el mensaje que tanto había estado esperando aquél día y yo fui prácticamente arrastrado hacia allí - No hay necesidad de que también me suba a uno de ellos.

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo Ackerman? - se mofó mientras tocaba a la puerta varias veces.

\- ¡Claro que no! Solo... No veo el porqué debo participar yo también, además...

La puerta se abrió de improviso, dejando ver a un muchacho menudo, rubio, de ojos azules y con una sonrisa que surcaba todo su rostro.

\- ¡Eren!

\- Armin - el nombrado abrazó el cuerpo del castaño con fuerza y duraron varios segundos hasta que mi carraspeo los sacó de su pequeña nube. - Oh, él es Levi.

Los ojos azules se posaron sobre mi persona y me recorrieron de arriba a abajo varias veces, entonces cuando creí que no podría sonreír más, lo hizo.

\- Hola Levi, soy Armin - extendió su mano en forma de saludo y lo imité - Eren me ha hablado muchísimo de ti.

Elevé las cejas con intriga, aún así cuando el rubio soltó mi mano y se dio media vuelta para dejarnos pasar mi atención se centró en el interior de su hogar, las paredes eran blancas y en el centro de la pequeña habitación había dos grandes y mullidos sillones de color pastel rodeando una mesita ratona de madera clara. Varios cuadros de pinturas que no sabría decir que eran en realidad y fotografías colgaban por las paredes. Venía caminando detrás de Eren y de Armin cuando algo pasó entre mis piernas y tuve que detenerme de inmediato.

\- Oh, ella es Historia. - comentó el rubio.

Una pequeña gatita blanca, refregaba su cuerpo contra mis piernas mientras lanzaba pequeños maullidos, no pude evitar que una mueca de asco se formara por mi rostro al pensar en la cantidad de pelos que dejaría ese animal en mi pantalón.

\- Es preciosa - Eren no perdió el tiempo en tomarla entre sus brazos y acariciar su suave pelaje.

\- ¿Quieren ver los caballos o prefieren comer algo primero? Puedo hacer un poco de té si quieren.

La única buena idea que tuvo ese chico en el día, porque luego de unas galletas y una conversación muy amena, Armin nos llevó a su pequeño establo donde tenía a siete caballos preciosos, de lejos claro.

\- Estos dos son realmente mansos, y si no tienen mucha experiencia ellos serían de ayuda, además de que conocen la zona y no los llevarán más que hasta el cerco que rodea la casa - comentó señalando a dos de sus caballos - él es Jean y él es Marco.

Sonrió de la forma más bonita que podía hacer y Eren lo imitó, sus ojos brillaron cuando se posaron sobre ambos animales y me miró esperando mi aprobación.

\- Ya te dije que...

\- Dijiste que harías lo que quisiera ¿No? - Eren me interrumpió con una sonrisa divertida - Entonces montaras por un rato.

En el instante en que Armin preparaba la montura en los caballos sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar y mi estómago se hizo un revoltijo de nervios, no tenía buenos recuerdos de estos animales. Kenny me había obligado a subir a uno cuando acababa de cumplir los siete años, la altura del animal me había asustado muchísimo, sin contar que luego de un paseo tranquilo el caballo se alteró y terminé en el suelo con el resultado de un brazo quebrado. Aún me parecían grandes y temía correr la misma suerte que aquella vez.

Armin se dio cuenta de mi inseguridad y me incentivó a acercarme al caballo negro, Marco.

\- Él es realmente tranquilo, si no fuera así no dejaría que dieran un paseo en ellos ¿De acuerdo? - asentí aún con la inseguridad sobresaliendo por cada uno de mis poros y Armin me ayudó a subir, lo hacia por Eren, debía hacerlo. - Relájate, si sientes que es suficiente me avisas ¿De acuerdo? No hay necesidad de que muevan las riendas, ellos saben lo que tienen que hacer, no aprietes demasiado los pies o se asustará, a Marco no le gusta eso.

Eren ya estaba a punto de subirse, cuando me vio dejó todo lo que hacía y corrió hacia el lugar en donde había dejado su pequeña mochila, minutos después vi un pequeño destello y su rostro detrás de la cámara fotográfica.

\- Te ves bien Ackerman.

Solté un bufido y me mantuve con la espalda muy recta como venía haciendo desde que subí.

\- Ya Eren, acabemos con esto.

Un nuevo destello y dejó la cámara dentro de la mochila, corrió como si fuese un niño pequeño a punto de tener la mejor experiencia de su vida y se subió con una facilidad digna de admirar.

\- Tranquilo Levi - comentó Eren cuando los caballos comenzaron a moverse, Armin quedó de pie a un lado del establo viéndonos partir, él iba apenas unos centímetros antes que yo - disfruta un poco.

Lo hice, porque Marco realmente me lo permitió y la vista de Eren con su rostro bañado por el sol del atardecer resplandecia mucho más de lo que hacía normalmente, llevaba una sonrisa enorme, con sus perfectos dientes blancos totalmente expuestos, sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo y su cabello no dejaba de mecerse de un lado a otro. Al pasar los minutos pude relajar mi postura y seguí observando a Eren con cada paso que los caballos daban, me alegré de haberlo intentado, porque ver su felicidad plasmada en cada palabra y gesto que hacía realmente me conmovió.

Los caballos se detuvieron debajo de un sauce, nos permitieron una vista hermosa, aquella extensión verde de césped recién cortado y más allá la cerca blanca que rodeaba perfectamente el terreno daba paso a un hermoso atardecer, respiré hondo mientras sentía las diferentes emociones que llenaban mi cuerpo y me pregunté si Eren sentía lo mismo que yo, no podía verle el rostro, solo podía observar su figura completamente recta, Marco avanzó solo un poco más como si hubiese oído cada uno de mis pensamientos y descubrí sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas húmedas.

\- ¿Estás llorando Jaeger?

Eren elevó su brazo derecho y limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas, me miró de soslayo y lanzó una débil sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, es hermoso.

\- Lo es - observé el atardecer una vez más - pero no es razón para llorar.

Asintió varias veces y esta vez me miró directamente.

\- Deseo ver más atardeceres como éste, gracias Levi.

\- Oye, es gracias a ti, si no hubiese sido tu idea aún seguiría tirado en mi sillón, así que deja de llorar y disfrútalo. Verás muchos más que éste.

Eren sonrió, sus ojos lanzaron un brillo que no había podido reconocer antes, tal vez jamás lo había visto, nostalgia eso era.

\- Volvamos ¿Si?

Asentí e imité los movimientos de Eren para lograr que el caballo girara, cuando ya creí tener todo controlado, Marco comenzó a caminar detrás de Jean como si aquél le marcara el ritmo, a diferencia de lo que esperaba Jaeger aminoró el paso para quedar ambos a la par.

\- ¿Vas bien Levi?

\- Sí, este caballo es realmente Man...

"Paf" Eren le había propinado una fuerte palmada a Marco, el caballo relinchó y apuró su marcha, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y tomé con fuerza las tiendas.

\- Eres un idiota Eren - le grité al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como lanzaba una carcajada.

Entonces él no tuvo la mejor idea que hacer que Jean corriera por lo que, mi caballo, imitó de inmediato. Lancé un grito de terror cuando Marco comenzó a seguir al otro como si aquello fuera lo único que pudiese hacer, cerré los ojos con fuerza y mi cuerpo tembló esperando lo peor.

En la lejanía pude distinguir un silbido y poco a poco Marco fue perdiendo velocidad hasta que comenzó a caminar como lo había hecho antes. Abrí mis ojos y me atreví a mirar hacia adelante, Eren ya había dejado a Jean en manos de Armin, el rubio me observaba con las cejas fruncidas y una mueca de preocupación. El caballo no tardó en alcanzarlos y detenerse junto a ellos.

\- ¿Lindo paseo verdad? - comentó Eren como si no se hubiese dado cuenta que por mi cabeza hubiesen pasado millones de ideas de como morir por la caída desde un caballo.

Armin negó con la cabeza y lanzó una risita baja ¿Qué era lo gracioso?

\- Puedes relajarte, ven te ayudaré a bajar.

Mi orgullo se quebró un poco más cuando vi a Armin con los brazos estirados hacia mi, Eren me observaba con una sonrisa de lado mientras veía mi patético escape, el rubio me tomó de la cintura por tan solo unos segundos hasta que logré apoyar mis pies sobre la tierra y casi suelto lágrimas de felicidad al haber terminado esta jornada con todos los huesos sanos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Armin me miró con preocupación pero solo asentí varias veces.

Media hora después donde nos tomamos el tiempo de pasar un rato más en casa del rubio, que ya no consideraba una amenaza, decidimos volver. La noche era bastante fría, al contrario del caluroso día que pasamos, así que me apresuré a llegar a mi camioneta al igual que Eren.

Manejé en silencio, viendo de vez en cuando como se refregaba sus brazos en busca de un poco de calor, aún estaba con aquella sonrisa que había mantenido durante la estadía.

\- Que quede claro que no volveré a hacer algo como esto.

Eren me miró y dejó su labor a un lado.

\- ¿Por qué? Fue divertido.

\- Tal vez para ti, creí que moriría. - le reclamé.

\- Si, gritaste como niña. - luego sonrió aún más - No, las niñas no gritan así, lo tuyo fue sobrenatural.

Estuve a punto de lanzarle un golpe, cuando Eren me advirtió que ya habíamos llegado. Bajamos en silencio y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación para darnos un baño, si nos apresurábamos el restaurante del hotel no estaría cerrado y podríamos cenar allí ya que por lo visto los diferentes lugares de comida, en aquel lugar, cerraban bastante temprano.

Eren fue el primero en encerrarse en el baño, mientras que yo me quedé juntando la ropa que me pondría, me recosté sobre la cama y me dejé llevar por el sonido de la regadera, me sentía cansado, había hecho un esfuerzo mental enorme y eso me tenía así.

Cuando fue mi turno en el baño, esta vez no dejé que mi shampoo y jabón quedarán afuera, así que pronto volví a sentir el aroma a menta y chocolate que tanto me gustaban, otra vez mi cabello fue peinado perfectamente, mis dientes cepillados y terminé vestido con una camiseta negra de manga corta, junto a unos jeans azul oscuro. No era de aquellos que se arreglaban por demás, aunque tampoco de los que se pondrían incluso un pantalón con un agujero en la parte posterior.

Antes de salir, escuché la voz de Eren, junto a un par de voces femeninas que no me agradaron en absoluto.

Abrí la puerta despacio, y al observar a mi alrededor, descubrí a Mikasa y Petra sentadas en la cama de Eren, mientras que él, las miraba desde la mía, cuando notaron mi presencia ambas mujeres callaron y sonrieron.

\- Oh Levi, las chicas me han dicho que el restaurante ya ha cerrado, pero nos han traído la cena ¿No es genial?

Dulce e inocente Eren, nos traen la cena porque sólo buscan una excusa para acercarse a ti ¿Acaso no ves como te miran?

\- ¿Ya cerró? - me acerqué lentamente y me senté a un lado de Jaeger, ambas mujeres asintieron presurosas.

\- Me decepcionó mucho que aquí, los restaurantes y bares cerraran temprano, apenas son las diez, supongo que tienen diferentes leyes aquí. - comentó Petra - los vimos llegar tarde, y cuando no los encontramos abajo, dimos por hecho de que aún estarían aquí, Eren nos ha dicho que no han cenado así que estamos muy contentas de no haber fallado a la hora de traerles la comida.

Dejé que se quedaran y solo por tres razones: tenía hambre, no quería ser descortés, y habían traído dos botellas de vodka que me llamaban con urgencia. Hablamos bastante, pusimos un poco de música (de nuestro teléfono) y comimos y bebimos, las chicas no eran tan molestas como creí en un principio. En algún momento de la noche terminé bailando ridículamente con Petra, me sentía mareado y ligero, me reía casi por cualquier cosa y más cuando su rostro terminaba siendo doble a causa de la borrachera que llevaba encima.

En una de las tantas vueltas que di, mi cuerpo detuvo cualquier movimiento estúpido que estaba dando, Eren estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, con Mikasa apoyada sobre sus rodillas y comiéndole la boca.

\- Parece que ellos ya se están divirtiendo. - Comentó Petra a mi lado, sin tener una idea del revoltijo de emociones que estaba teniendo por dentro.

\- ¿Y por qué nosotros no? - susurré.

Petra me sonrió y eso es lo último que capté de la noche.


	4. Día 5

Dos días enteros de viaje, esa mañana cuando nos habíamos levantado totalmente desorientados y porqué no, bastante asustados, Eren y yo habíamos metido todo lo que teníamos tirado por la habitación en las maletas, sin importarnos demasiado si quedaban nuestras cosas ordenadas o no. Cuando bajamos a la recepción nos encontramos con Petra y Mikasa y después de un saludo improvisado decidimos que no volveríamos a vernos jamás, o eso es lo que yo mismo me juré mentalmente.

Ahora estaba sentado en una banca, dentro de un club de patinaje sobre hielo, me había obligado a mi mismo a ponerme todo lo necesario por si caía, tanto casco como rodilleras, Eren estaba colocándose el segundo patín, sin tener necesidad de usar lo demás, asegurando que lo había hecho varias veces. Cuando pregunté entonces porqué estaba en su lista, solo dijo que deseaba hacerlo una vez más.

\- Ya podemos entrar Levi - Eren estaba parado delante de mi, con cuidado me levanté y lo seguí hasta la entrada de la pista.

Él fue el primero en tocar el hielo, sin problema alguno se alejó solo un poco esperando a que también entrara. Cuando lo hice, temblé ligeramente, mi pie resbaló un poco más de lo que hubiese querido, pero aún así no había sido lo suficiente como para caerme; dando pasos cortos me acerqué hacia Eren y con un mal movimiento de mi cuerpo casi termino arrastrándolo conmigo. Él me sostuvo de la cintura y me sonrió como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo, en cambio en ese momento me sentí tan avergonzado que lo único que pude hacer fue llegar hasta la barra que rodeaba la pista.

\- No me digas que tienes miedo. - Dijo burlón - tengo la cámara aquí, podría retratar tu rostro asustado y tendrías que vivir con eso toda tu vida.

\- ¿Con quien crees que hablas mocoso? - lo miré molesto y sin embargo aún no me sentía lo suficientemente listo como para soltar la barra - Ni te atrevas Jaeger.

\- Tarde - el flash cegó mis ojos otra vez y solo pude soltar unas cuantas maldiciones, antes de mirarlo peor que antes - suéltate, será divertido.

Aquí mi trauma número dos: una vez, cuando Kenny me llevó de vacaciones, había tenido la maravillosa idea de dejarme patinar sobre un lago congelado, claro que la época no era la ideal, porque la capa de hielo era bastante fina. Terminó quebrándose bajo mi peso y Kenny rescatandome bastante asustado.

Escupí agua y quedé con el trasero congelado, jamás volví a acercarme al hielo con intenciones de patinar.

\- Levi ¿Estás bien?

Eren me miraba, estático, con sus patines puestos sobre el hielo esperando algún movimiento de mi parte, me sentí algo culpable, solo un poco.

\- Si me pasa algo Jaeger, voy a patearte el trasero hasta que no puedas volver a sentarte.

Ese fue un sí como respuesta, a lo que Eren se acercó con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, estiró su mano en mi dirección y esperó paciente a que las mías soltaran la barra y tomara las suyas como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

\- Iremos despacio ¿Bien? - se alejó solo un poco, obligándome a seguirlo - no te soltaré.

No patinamos demasiado en realidad, mis movimientos eran bastante torpes y debíamos parar cada cinco segundos cuando uno que otro pie resbalaba un poco más de lo que me permitía. Eren no tuvo quejas, había creído en un principio, cuando sólo pudimos dar una vuelta a la pista entera que se enojaria por mi torpeza, sin embargo no lo hizo, parecía disfrutarlo, sonriendo y diciéndome tonterías para que avanzara junto a él, siempre con su mano agarrando firmemente la mía.

\- Anda, patina un poco solo, te esperaré aquí - le dije, intentando que disfrutara de los minutos que nos quedaban en la pista.

\- ¿Seguro? - me miró con desconfianza cuando solté su mano y me dirigí a la barra.

\- Estuvo bien, no te preocupes - Eren movió su pierna derecha en círculos y luego volvió a posar sus orbes verdes en mí.

\- Bien, sostén la cámara, solo daré unas vueltas.

Asentí levemente y me alcanzó la cámara, cuando la sostuve firme entre mis manos, Eren se alejó. No pude evitar que mis ojos viajaran hacia él, cada movimiento que hacía se veía suave y delicado, parecía tener experiencia en el patinaje, hablando de lo artístico también, jamás tambaleó o perdió el equilibrio.

Miré la cámara que sostenía con fuerza y me dije que si no captaba éste momento, sería algo de lo que me arrepentiría más adelante.

Eren patinaba con gracia, su cabello se movía suavemente con cada movimiento que hacía, sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz tenían un leve color rojizo, sus ojos brillaban y de vez en cuando se dejaba llevar cerrándolos por unos segundos, su sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro y entonces cuando sus orbes verdes se posaron en mí, no pude evitar que mis dedos presionaran el botón de la cámara, captando su imagen.

Eren pareció confundido y asustado, paró en seco sobre la pista y me pregunté si le había pasado algo o si realmente yo había hecho algo mal.

Se acercó a mi cuando nos anunciaron que debíamos retirarnos de la pista, dando lugar a que otras personas entraran. Cuando salimos y comenzamos a quitarnos los patines y las demás cosas (sólo yo), Eren me observó y comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¿El qué? - no entendí a qué se refería.

\- La foto - señaló la cámara como si eso fuese suficiente - Me tomaste una.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Siempre me tomas fotos - Eren hizo una mueca y miró hacia otro lado.

\- Bórrala.

\- No lo haré, sino la quieres me la dejaré yo, pero no borraré ésto.

Apreté la cámara entre mis manos con miedo a que decidiera quitármela, sin embargo no lo hizo, lanzó un suspiro prolongado y se debatió mentalmente en la respuesta que quería darme.

\- Está bien, pero no te arrepientas luego.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Acaso no sabía cómo atesoraria aquella foto? O eso pensé y ese fue mi segundo error.

Eren no quería salir en las fotografías de nuestro viaje.

\- Vamos, podemos buscar un lugar donde comer.

Se levantó y tomó todo lo que habíamos usado para devolverlo, yo tomé su mochila y lo seguí, después de salir del club, buscamos mi camioneta y dimos unas vueltas buscando un buen lugar en donde almorzar.

Encontramos una cafetería bastante rústica, las mesas de madera con manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos y el olor a café recién hecho llenaba el ambiente, una música suave nos rodeó al igual que el murmullo de las personas que estaban allí, elegimos una mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana y alejadas del resto, Eren se había sentado delante de mi y no había perdido el tiempo tomando entre sus manos la carta.

\- No tengo muchas ganas de comer, tal vez me pida un café con un tostado - de pronto sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y brillaron - ¡Levi tienen medialunas rellenas con jamón y queso!

Miré la carta también yo, la verdad es que tampoco estaba hambriento, al menos no como para pedir alguno de aquellos platos que servían, y al igual que Eren me decidí por algo liviano.

\- ¿Ya saben qué es lo que van a pedir?

Brinqué en mi asiento a causa de la sorpresa y miré a la muchacha que se había acercado con una libreta en su mano, su rostro estaba serio y parecía estar bastante aburrida ante nuestro silencio, en su camisa podía leerse el nombre "Annie" en letras mayúsculas y de color rosado.

\- Un café cargado y dos medialunas de jamón y queso - pidió Eren mientras la muchacha tomaba su orden, luego sus ojos claros se posaron en mi.

\- Té negro, con un tostado.

\- Bien, enseguida los traigo.

Se alejó a pasos firmes y no pude evitar mirarla, Eren carraspeó llamando mi atención y me miró divertido.

\- Así que... Mirando el trasero de la pobre jovencita - sonrió un poco - depravado.

Largué una carcajada y lo miré divertido.

\- ¿Celoso Jaeger?

Eren abrió y cerró varias veces su boca y pronto también me lanzó una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Por supuesto.

La sonrisa que estaba en mis labios se borró rápidamente, estoy seguro que mi gesto no fue el mejor, porque Eren de pronto carraspeó incómodo y miró hacia la ventana.

\- Era broma.

\- Bien, porque a mí tampoco me gustaría que miraras a alguien más.

Eren me miró, sus ojos brillaban, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas y soltó un débil "cállate" mientras se perdía al ver como la mesera venía con nuestras órdenes.

\- Si necesitan algo más, Háganlo saber - dijo Annie.

Asentimos en silencio, tomé la taza entre mis manos y dejé que el olor a té llegara hacia mi, tomé un sorbo y disfruté el sabor de éste, mientras de vez en cuando, miraba a Eren que al igual que yo, tomaba su café. Su vista estaba fija en la ventana, observando como las personas pasaban por allí. Parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos y me pregunté qué era lo que tanto lo traía distraído.

Eren solia tomar aquellos silencios como un buen momento para perderse en su mundo y a veces, me intrigaba a tal punto que estaba dispuesto a llenarlo de preguntas, pero le había prometido que no las haría, así que una vez más tuve que morder mi lengua y distraerlo.

\- Eren ¿Qué quieres hacer luego?

Mi pregunta pareció sorprenderlo, sin girar su cabeza me miró de soslayo, con una mano apoyada en su mentón y la otra moviéndose por la mesa de madera, sonrió divertido.

\- Creo que por hoy, lo del patinaje fue suficiente, aunque... Hay un boliche en el centro, me gustaría ir a bailar esta noche.

\- De acuerdo.

Me dediqué a darle un mordisco a mi sándwich, y a disfrutar de la vista que me estaba dando Eren sin proponérselo, tan tranquilo y tan hermoso, a veces, temía que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos y se sintiera incómodo, pero cada vez que lo hacían ninguno de los dos quería ceder a correrla primero, por lo que, mientras las personas hablaban, el olor a comida llenaba el ambiente, la música acompañaba estadía, Eren y yo nos encerrados en nuestra propia burbuja, donde no había nada más que nuestros ojos buscándose y tal vez era eso todo lo que necesitabamos.

Luego que pagamos lo que consumimos, nos dirigimos a nuestro hotel, no era tan grande como el anterior y dormíamos en habitaciones separadas, cada uno se dio un baño y preparó todo lo necesario para la noche. En la tarde, salimos a dar un paseo y terminamos en una heladería y más adelante en museo de los dinosaurios, literalmente se llamaba así, porque dentro de ese lugar no ibas a ver más que dinosaurios.

Eren se encargó de tomarme fotografías cada vez que me detenía a observar algo y luego fuimos echados de allí cuando casi lo golpeo con uno de los huesos que estaban como demostración.

Cuando ya estábamos volviendo, el cielo se había tornado gris y muy pronto los truenos y las gotas de agua no se hicieron esperar, corrimos a refugiarnos bajo una parada de autobuses y nos reímos un poco a causa de nuestra mala suerte. Sin que se detuviera ni siquiera un poco, seguimos nuestro camino.

Llegamos completamente mojados al hotel y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, para quitarnos la ropa mojada y secarnos un poco. Cenamos en el restaurante de abajo y decidimos que por esa noche pospondriamos nuestra salida.

Razón número uno: Eren le temia a las tormentas.

Luego de despedirme de él y desearle buenas noches, entré a mi habitación, que solo constaba con una cama, un televisor y nada más. Algo tétrico podría decirse. Apagué las luces y como de costumbre mis pantalones y mi remera terminaron perfectamente dobladas sobre mi valija, mientras tan solo en ropa interior me metía dentro de las sábanas acomodando mi cuerpo lo mejor posible.

No sé realmente cuánto tiempo pasé despierto, pero recuerdo los golpes en mi puerta que me sobresaltaron, escuché su voz diciendo mi nombre del otro lado y mis pies se movieron solos para ir a abrir la puerta.

Eren estaba allí en el pasillo, con su pijama rojo, con el conejo de felpa entre sus manos, despeinado y asustado. El ruido de la lluvia se escuchaba bastante y los refusilos se veían a través de la ventana de mi habitación, él se movió incómodo, esperando a que lo invitara a pasar.

\- La cama es grande, anda - me alejé un poco de la puerta y él no dudó en adentrarse a la habitación, quedó allí pidiendo un silencioso permiso que le concedí - puedes acostarte, el lado derecho es mío.

Eren sonrió, y sin dudarlo se acostó en la cama cubriéndose el cuerpo con las sábanas hasta el cuello, también hice lo mismo y me di la vuelta para observarlo, cada vez que caía un rayo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, apretando inconscientemente a su conejo de felpa, levanté mi brazo derecho y él pasó los suyos por mi cintura. Era algo que hacíamos desde que nos habíamos empezado a cruzar de habitaciones en nuestros respectivos hogares. Eren quería un refugio y yo quería serlo.

Esa noche Eren durmió en mis brazos como tantas veces antes, sin roces, sin besos, me permití abrazarlo también, apoyando mi mentón sobre su cabeza y cerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba su aroma.


	5. Día 6

\- Es increíble que perdamos este día haciendo fila.

Era la cuarta vez que decía eso, por supuesto que era yo, había llegado un parque a la ciudad y el primero en enterarse al levantarse fue Eren, me arrastró hacia allí una vez que estuvimos listos, solo que al parecer no era el único que creía que un par de juegos eran geniales. Porque seamos sinceros, llevábamos casi una hora de fila para comprar boletos, no quería imaginarme cada vez que intentemos subirnos a alguna atracción.

\- No conocía este lado tuyo - contestó con simpleza.

\- ¿Qué lado? - lo miré, Eren sonreía.

\- Ese lado tan negativo. - encogió sus hombros hacia arriba, sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- ¿A quién le dices negativo mocoso? - Eren se carcajeó, mientras que yo me moría de vergüenza al solo pensar que tenía aquella imagen sobre mi - Disfrutaremos el día en el parque ¿Bien? No molestaré más.

Avanzamos unos pasos y Eren suspiró.

\- No te molestes.

\- No lo estoy, no soy negativo, ni aburrido, ni lo que sea que se te cruce por la cabeza - le di un suave codazo en sus costillas - soy el hombre más divertido que vas a encontrar en tu vida, ya lo verás.

Eren me miró, sus ojos brillaron y tuvimos que movernos un paso más adelante, al parecer el hombre de la boleteria por fin estaba agilizando el trámite.

\- Quiero estar en la mayor cantidad de juegos posibles Levi, así que espero que te vuelvas ese ser divertido del que tanto hablas.

No pude evitar reírme ante lo dicho, pero iba a hacer que se tragara sus palabras, obviamente que podía llegar a ser divertido.

Cuando por fin estuvimos comprando los boletos, ya había bajado mis espectativas de diversión al cincuenta por ciento, me dolían los pies, me sentía cansado y ya tenía ganas de orinar. Eren tuvo que esperarme fuera de los baños, algo un poco exasperante ya que él había decidido subirse al galeón cuando yo le dije que debía ir.

Cuando salí, prácticamente me arrastró del brazo hacia la atracción y casi caigo de rodillas y lloro al ver la fila que ésta tenía. Eren no me dio tiempo de hacerlo, sus ojos viajaron a los míos y cualquier pensamiento que hubiese tenido, se borró de mi mente al verlo sonreír. Esperamos por unos minutos más, y cuando llegó nuestro turno el mocoso volvió arrastrarme hasta que estuvimos sentados, entonces cuando el juego empezó tenia la necesidad de decirle a Eren lo que me ocurría cuando estaba en aquellos con movimientos fuertes, agarré la barra con ambas manos y cerré los ojos un segundo, tratando de que ese enorme cosquilleo que se sentía en mi estómago no incrementara, el galeón se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás y cuando creí no poder llegar a soportarlo, su risa inundó mis oídos. Por tan solo un instante olvidé donde estaba, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Eren, riendo y cerrando los ojos mientras que dejaba que las sensaciones del momento lo abrazaran. Entonces contagiandome de su alegría, comencé a reír, él me miró con sus ojos brillantes cuando me escuchó y como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo volvimos a reír, esta vez como dos niños que descubren algo nuevo y sumamente interesante.

Cuando bajamos, mis piernas temblaban y aunque no quería arruinar su felicidad, tuve que decirle que esperaramos unos minutos, aunque no demasiado porque cuando Eren veía alguna atracción que le gustaba, me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba entre el gentío. Cuando ya estábamos haciendo fila en el quinto juego del día, mi estómago me hizo saber que no soportaría mucho más de aquellos que le gustaban a Eren.

Una gran montaña rusa estaba frente a nosotros, elegimos unos asientos en la mitad, no estaba dispuesto a los de adelante o los de atrás, no lo soportaría. Una vez que estuvimos acomodados y que vinieron a chequear si estábamos bien asegurados sentí un leve estremecimiento recorrer mi cuerpo.

El juego comenzó a moverse y comenzamos un ascenso interminable, cada vez que nos alejabamos un poco más de mi preciada tierra firme, mi estómago parecía decir "oye no te olvides de mi", cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme y de pronto sentí una mano cálida aferrarse a la mía, miré a Eren y me di cuenta porqué lo había hecho, su expresión llena de terror me hizo entender que no era el único que sufriría el recorrido. Y entonces, bajamos, dejé escapar un grito de pánico y el mocoso hizo lo mismo, con la única diferencia que comenzó a reírse en el proceso mientras su mano se aferraba con más fuerza a la mía. En esos momentos no sabía que hacer, si cerraba los ojos sentía unas náuseas horribles, si los abría no podía evitar gritar como si el mundo se fuese acabar en ese instante, esta vez fui yo quien entrelazó los dedos con firmeza entre los suyos y solo esperé a que el juego terminase.

Cuando por fin nos detuvimos Eren me miró, nos bajamos despacio y él aún sostenía mi mano, sentía el estómago dado vuelta, mí cabeza era un desastre y entonces cuando nos alejamos un poco de allí, Jaeger soltó su agarre.

\- Oye Levi estás muy pálido ¿Te sientes bien?

Asentí varias veces aunque no era del todo cierto, porque apenas terminé de hacerlo, no pude evitar agacharme y devolver lo poco y nada que tenía en mi estómago. Eren lanzó una exclamación ahogada y luego me dio unas palmadas en la espalda, mientras yo terminaba mi desagradable acto.

\- Ven Levi, siéntate aquí.

Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia una banca mientras sus ojos buscaban por todo el lugar, no pude negarme, aún me sentía demasiado mareado.

\- Te traeré un poco de agua, quédate aquí.

No me dio tiempo a replicar, que ya se encontraba alejándose de mi y dirigiéndose hacia un puesto de bebidas, crucé mis manos detrás de mi cabeza mientras me inclinaba levemente hacia adelante, lo había arruinado estaba seguro. Volví a mirar el parque, el sol ya estaba escondiéndose, los niños corrían, gritaban y apuraban a sus padres. Los adolescentes bromeaban entre ellos y algunas parejas iban tomados de la mano y riéndose hasta llegar a algún juego. En cambio Eren estaba aquí, extendiendo la botella hacia mi, con su rostro preocupado.

\- Gracias.

Tomé unos sorbos, para quitarme ese horrible sabor que había quedado en mi boca, Eren se sentó a mi lado, en silencio. Me sentí culpable por detener su diversión por el simple hecho de que había terminado mareado. Pasaron varios minutos, en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, comencé a calmarme y el malestar pasó rápido después de haber dejado que mi cuerpo descansara un poco.

\- Aún nos quedan dos boletos, podríamos subirnos a un juego tranquilo - propuso Eren.

Miré hacia todos lados y lo único que podía ver, eran aquellos juegos en los que posiblemente saldría igual o peor que después de la montaña rusa.

\- Podrías usarlos, no quiero que te quedes aquí solo porque no se me da bien estas cosas. - le dije.

Eren parecía ofendido, sus cejas se juntaron y me observó con desaprobación, luego una imperceptible sonrisa cruzó su rostro, y tomando mi mano, me jaló entre el gentío totalmente decidido.

\- ¿La rueda de la fortuna? ¿En serio?

\- Es lo más tranquilo del lugar, no voy a dejarte solo en una banca mientras disfruto.

Observé la fila, muchas parejas estaban allí, algunos abrazados y otros simplemente hablando entre sí, miré a Eren por unos segundos y él se encontraba con la vista al frente, su mano aún seguía aferrada a la mía, y no pude evitar pensar que hubiese pasado en una situación diferente. Donde nosotros dos no estábamos así por el simple hecho de que el mocoso temía de que pudiese salir huyendo.

Nos subimos, cada uno sentado frente al otro, la máquina comenzó a moverse unos segundos después y comenzamos el ascenso, Eren se dedicaba a observar hacia afuera, mientras que mis ojos no podían apartarse de su rostro, parecía tranquilo y aquello también de alguna forma me llenó de calma. Sus ojos brillaban, su cabello caía desordenado en diferentes direcciones, su barbilla estaba apoyada en su mano derecha, y los últimos rayos de sol bañaban su rostro, acentuando el hermoso bronceado natural que tenía.

\- Es hermoso - susurró.

\- Sí, lo es - no había podido mirar hacia el exterior ni una sola vez, el Eren que tenía allí era lo único que podía apreciar realmente.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sus mejillas se colorearon un poco hasta que el rojo llegó a sus orejas, sin embargo sostuvo mi mirada por unos segundos más, quise sentarme a su lado, abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. Quise decirle que me gustaba desde hace mucho, y que estaba feliz de tenerlo conmigo en aquél momento, sin embargo no lo hice. Mis ojos no pudieron soportar la idea de que tal vez los suyos pudieran leer mis pensamientos, y sintiéndome terriblemente avergonzado decidí disfrutar del paisaje.

Entonces quedé realmente sin aire, no sabía cuando habíamos llegado arriba, pero desde allí se podía ver la ciudad, que pronto quedaría cubierta en plena noche, el sol ya estaba en sus últimas en un atardecer hermoso. Sentí el clic y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Ya estás tomando fotos Jaeger?

Miré de soslayo a Eren, quien miraba la cámara con satisfacción, sus ojos se cruzaron nuevamente con los míos y sonrió.

Luego de bajar de la atracción decidimos comprar unos helados y caminar un poco recorriendo el lugar antes de irnos. Encontramos un puesto en el que Eren se detuvo a observar un pequeño lobo de peluche.

\- Quiero uno - le dije al vendedor.

Un dólar menos y estaba allí intentando hacer caer tres latas, aunque no fue difícil, el tiro al blanco siempre se me había dado bien ya que Kenny me había enseñado a disparar una de sus armas. El vendedor no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y felicitarme, dándome a elegir uno de sus premios.

Cuando tuve el pequeño peluche del lobo entre mis manos, se lo extendí a Eren, él me miró sorprendido, pero luego sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse al tomar el muñeco entre las suyas, sonrió al mirarlo y dejó escapar en un susurro un "gracias".

Segundos después me volvió a extender el peluche, junto a la cámara y lo miré sin entender que ocurría.

\- Sostén esto por un rato.

Asentí y pasé la cámara por mi cuello, mientras tomaba al lobo en mis brazos y observaba como Eren le daba su dólar al vendedor, después de perder miserablemente en el tercer intento, se decidió por un cuarto.

Atinó a las tres latas cuando se dio cuenta que debía apuntar un poco más hacia la derecha y no de frente, como si hubiese sido un logro personal aplaudió como un niño varias veces mientras el vendedor le extendía un peluche de un conejito blanco.

Eren se acercó a mi, tomando en sus brazos el lobo que antes sostenía, y me extendió el conejo para que lo tomara.

\- Es para ti.

Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando tomé su regalo y vi la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro.

\- Gracias.

Abracé sin darme cuenta el peluche con fuerza mientras volvíamos a retomar nuestro camino, decidimos que había sido suficiente por el día de hoy y que iríamos a descansar al hotel, al día siguiente veríamos lo que podríamos hacer.

Eren se adelantó solo un poco y entonces allí fue cuando sentí la cámara golpear mi pecho con cada paso que daba, una mujer pasaba a mi lado y antes de que pudiese alejarse, toqué su hombro suavemente.

\- ¿Podría sacarnos una foto?

La mujer asintió y tomó la cámara que le ofrecía, Eren se detuvo a unos pasos de mi al ver que no lo seguía y cuando se giró lo tomé del brazo y lo acerqué a mi.

El conejo blanco quedó en mi mano derecha, mientras que mi mano izquierda se aferró a la cintura de Eren, el lobo aún era apresado en su brazo izquierdo en un pequeño abrazo, me miró confundido y sonrojado y entonces el primer clic se dejó oír, mi amigo miró hacia la mujer, y lo vi sonreír, no hacia la cámara, sino al momento. El flash nos iluminó a ambos y luego me acerqué a la señora para tomar la cámara y agradecerle.

Eren aún estaba estático en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y de vez en cuando apretaba débilmente con su brazo al peluche que llevaba. Tomé su mano sin importarme realmente que era lo que pensaba si lo hacía y lo incentivé a retomar el paso.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó débilmente.

\- Porque cosas como estas Eren, no se deben olvidar.


	6. Día 8

Una semana había pasado y una nueva estaba empezando, Eren se encontraba al teléfono hablando con Grisha, los últimos tres días no se había comunicado con él y su padre lo retenía desde hace ya una hora entera. Lo entendía, yo también estaría preocupado si el mocoso se hubiese ido hacia un lugar desconocido.

Para este día teníamos pensado ir a la noche de cine, lo hacían en la plaza central, colocaban una gran pantalla y en diferentes horarios pasaban películas viejas.

Ya estábamos vestidos, solo con vaqueros, una camiseta de color negro de mi parte y una azul de parte de Eren, ambos teníamos chaquetas ya que la noche no era tan calurosa como lo era en el día. No habíamos hecho demasiadas cosas más que viajar luego de nuestra salida al parque de diversiones.

Eren no había comentado absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido, tampoco preguntó por las fotos y últimamente había descubierto que su conejo de felpa descansaba en su mochila mientras que por las noches, abrazaba el lobo que le había regalado. Otra costumbre que se había tomado el mocoso después de la noche tormentosa, fue de arrastrarse hacia mi habitación para dormir en mi cama, no puse queja alguna, al contrario, me gustaba dormir así, abrazándolo. Así que esta vez, habíamos pedido un solo cuarto, con una cama en donde pudiésemos entrar los dos sin tener la necesidad de patearnos durante la noche, ahorrabamos dinero y sus pequeñas rabietas que hacía contra la puerta de mi habitación.

Teníamos un pequeño mantel rojo a cuadros blancos que usariamos para sentarnos sobre el césped y colocar nuestra cesta improvisada con diferentes alimentos y bebidas. Esa noche darían Casablanca, así que como Eren jamás la había visto estaba por demás de emocionado.

Grisha después de otros veinte minutos decidió terminar la conversación, dejando al mocoso totalmente avergonzado ante la falta de no cumplir lo prometido, cuando alejó el teléfono de su rostro me miró con una enorme sonrisa y adelantándose tomó la canasta entre sus manos.

\- Vamos, se nos hará tarde.

Asentí y me dejé arrastrar hacia la camioneta por su entusiasmo, esta vez se decidió por manejar, así que tomando mi lugar en el asiento de copiloto dejé que me llevara, observé las calles silenciosas, con alguna que otra persona disfrutando de la noche de verano, Eren no dijo absolutamente nada durante el trayecto y tampoco cuando estacionó cerca del lugar en el que estaríamos.

Con lentitud bajamos de la camioneta junto a la gran canasta que estaba llena de bebidas y comidas, Eren se había encargado de comprar las diferentes cosas. Con cuidado caminamos acercándonos a las diferentes personas que ya estaban tomando su lugar. Elegimos sentarnos atrás, a un lado de unos arbustos y alejados de las familias ruidosas, colocamos el mantel sobre el césped, estirando la tela lo mejor posible para que podamos acomodarnos los dos, dejamos delante de nosotros la canasta, mientras sacábamos y colocábamos las diferentes cosas fuera de ésta, una vez realmente listos, pusimos la cesta a un lado para que no estorbara, desde allí teníamos una buena vista hacia la pantalla, casi central y aunque después comenzaron a llegar más y más personas, no lograron estar demasiado cerca de nosotros y tampoco de estorbarnos la visión.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunté mientras abría una lata de cerveza.

Eren me observaba con su cámara en mano, no tuve que preguntarlo dos veces, sonreí y levanté la bebida hacia él cuando buscó un ángulo en donde se viera también la pantalla, él tomó la foto y yo le quité la cámara, un movimiento simple que terminó sorprendiendolo.

\- No más fotos por hoy, Jaeger.

Él sonrió y buscó la otra cerveza, mientras que la pantalla se encendía, apagando solo por un instante los murmullos que nos rodeaban.

Dejamos que el ambiente nos rodeara y aunque no me interesara la película en absoluto, no hice comentario alguno. Comí y bebí en silencio, observando a Eren de vez en cuando, él también estaba callado a diferencia mía, parecía meterse dentro de cada uno de los personajes, sus ojos brillaban ante las escenas y sus dedos temblaban por la anticipación. No entendía lo apasionante de esto, pero al parecer Eren si.

En la escena final ya estaba claro en que el mocoso estaba a punto de las lágrimas, lanzó un suspiro prolongado y terminó su bebida, mis ojos hacía ya bastante tiempo que no estaban en la pantalla, Eren era el mayor espectáculo del lugar. Su mano tomó la mía y la apretó con fuerza, solo atiné a sentir como mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, miré nuestros dedos entrelazados y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro. Él no se había dado cuenta de ese cambio en mi, y no supe realmente si agradecerlo o sentirme molesto ante ese hecho, de alguna forma quería que Eren hiciera ese gesto porque realmente lo necesitaba.

La película terminó, comenzaron a pasar los créditos y las personas aplaudieron, Eren no quitó su mano de la mía y por lo tanto aquello me llenó de emoción. Cuando la pantalla se apagó la mayoría de los grupos que se habían formado se habían ido, otros como nosotros, quedamos en la completa oscuridad de la noche, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Desde mi posición podía ver el perfil de Eren, que había comenzado a guardar el resto de los alimentos y bebidas ingeridas dentro de la cesta. Su mano ya no estaba tomando la mía y solo faltaban unos pocos segundos para que las luces de la plaza se encendieran, me acerqué un poco más y tomé su brazo, Eren me observó intrigado aún con la bolsa de papas entre sus manos.

Tal vez fue por impulso, o porque la oscuridad me dio el valor que necesitaba, o tal vez, era Eren como lo había sido desde la primera vez que lo vi.

\- ¿Qué sucede Levi?

La respuesta fue mi cuerpo acercándose al suyo, soltando su brazo y acunando su rostro con mis manos, la bolsa sostenida cayendo sobre el césped, la respiración de Eren cortádose en un segundo y mis labios impactando sobre los suyos.

No hubo movimiento alguno, más que un simple choque, me sentía inexperto porque besarlo no era como hubiese sido con cualquier persona, mi cuerpo tembló y mi corazón se agitó, mi mente no dejaba de recriminarme que tal vez Eren no quería esto, y por otra parte me decía que esto estaba bien, porque me gustaba, porque lo quería.

Sentí sus manos sobre mi pecho y las luces se encendieron, me alejé solo un poco y me arrepentí de lo que hice al verlo. Eren tenía su entrecejo fruncido, sus labios formaron una línea recta y sus ojos brillaron con alguna emoción que no supe entender y tal vez mi mente gritó que estaba posiblemente horrorizado con que lo haya besado.

\- ¿Puedes esperarme? Necesito estar un momento solo.

Asentí sintiendome un idiota, tal vez lo había arruinado. Observé como Eren se levantaba y se alejaba a unos pasos de mi, lo miré hasta que su cuerpo se perdió en mi campo de visión, regañandome a mi mismo, comencé a guardar lo que había quedado justo antes de que me atreviera a besarlo. Y después de cerca de veinte minutos me atreví a ponerme de pie y doblar perfectamente el mantel que habíamos llevado y donde antes habíamos estado sentados, había pocas personas ya, que se atrevieron a seguir un rato más disfrutando de la noche, algo que yo ya no hacía.

Mi cabeza era un desastre, aún no había rastro de Eren y ya estaba imaginandome que me había abandonado en ese lugar, me maldije interiormente de mil formas posibles, fui demasiado impulsivo y no pensé en lo que podría ocurrir, muy egoísta de mi parte.

Escuché pasos detrás de mi y al girarme encontré a Eren, allí estático, esquivando mi mirada. Podía ver que tenía sus mejillas mojadas y sus ojos rojos, había estado llorando.

Con temor, tomé las cosas y las sostuve entre mis manos y fue ahí cuando Eren se atrevió a cruzar sus ojos con los míos.

\- Volvamos.

Esta vez asintiendo en silencio lo seguí, tomé el volante y decidí que debía despejar mi mente, Eren guardó todo en el interior de la camioneta y tomó su lugar en el asiento de copiloto. Un horible y desesperante silencio nos envolvía y sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a romperlo.

Eren continuó todo su viaje observando por la ventanilla, yo, sintiéndome miserable cada vez que intentaba aunque sea que nuestros ojos se encontraran. Él no esperó por mi cuando estacioné, se bajó tomando la cesta y caminó hacia las puertas del hotel sin mirar atrás. El silencio incómodo siguió incluso cuando nos subimos al ascensor y nos miramos cuando caímos en la cuenta de que dormiriamos juntos, algo que no nos había incomodado hasta ese momento.

No encendimos las luces de la habitación y esta vez no miré a Eren mientras se colocaba el pijama. Fui al baño a orinar y lavarme los dientes y me quedé más tiempo de lo pensado observandome en el espejo ¿En qué pensaba cuando lo besé? Tal vez en que Eren me correspondería, demasiado infantil de mi parte.

Junté valor para salir del pequeño cubículo, Eren ya estaba en su lado de la cama, cubierto por las sábanas. Me acerqué y también me acosté, ambos dándonos la espalda.

No pude dormir, y al correr de los minutos escuché su respiración tranquila, tal vez creí que estaba durmiendo y solo tal vez, él creyó lo mismo de mi. Porque después de unos segundos más lo escuché, sollozaba, bajo, pero lo hacía. Su cuerpo sacudió la cama ligeramente y al contrario de lo que siempre pasaba cuando esto ocurría, no tuve el valor de girarme ni tampoco de tomarlo entre mis brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien. Porque esta vez era mi culpa, porque esta vez, lo había arruinado.


	7. Día 9

\- Levi despierta.

Mis ojos se abrieron y tuve que parpadear varias veces ante la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. Eren estaba a solo milímetros de mi rostro con una enorme sonrisa, no sabía en qué momento de la noche me había dormido pero el hecho de que me alejara de él tan solo unos cuantos centímetros, no fue por la sorpresa de verlo cuando recién despertaba, no. Estaba acostumbrado a ver el rostro de Eren al despertarme, sino que el mocoso no parecía el mismo que el de la noche anterior, sino que se estaba comportando igual que siempre. ¿Tal vez lo había soñado?

Eren palmeó una de mis mejillas antes de alejarse, aún sin borrar su sonrisa, observé que ya estaba vestido y me dispuse a bajar de la cama.

\- Apúrate, encontré un lugar genial.

Me apresuré al levantarme, ir al baño y cambiarme, no porque me lo hubiese pedido, porque lo que Eren solía considerar genial yo no lo hacía, sino porque lo que sí era extraordinario era que me estuviese hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido y eso realmente me agradaba, porque significaba una segunda oportunidad de arreglar el arrebato que había tenido la noche anterior.

Ya estaba casi listo, solo me quedaba acordonarme las zapatillas. Eren caminaba por toda la habitación tomando algunas cosas y tan pronto como terminé lo que estaba haciendo, me jaló del brazo fuera de la habitación.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - me atreví a preguntar al ver a Eren que presionaba el botón del ascensor.

Él solo volteó a verme, no dijo nada, aún así sus ojos brillaban por la anticipación, luego mientras estábamos descendiendo dentro del elevador, me sonrió.

\- Ya vas a ver.

Eren decidió que no usariamos la camioneta, alegando que podríamos caminar y disfrutar del día soleado y caluroso que se presentaba, cinco calles más adelante después de mirar todo a su alrededor con suma fascinación durante el trayecto, llegamos.

Retuve el aire en mis pulmones cuando dimos nuestro primer paso dentro de la instalación. Grandes estanterías repletas de libros se presentaban ante nosotros, mi mano tembló por la anticipación y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

\- Hoy cuando desperté, salí a caminar un poco y lo encontré. Tienen un bar en donde puedes sentarte y leer algunos libros, por aquel sector está lleno de audiolibros, si caminamos un poco más encontraremos el sector donde pasan películas basadas en las novelas y...

\- ¿Por qué? - lo interrumpí, a Eren no le gustaban los libros, y los que había leído eran simplemente los que le había recomendado.

\- Porque hemos hecho muchas cosas de las que quería y creo que es justo que disfrutaras también.

Eren tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia las grandes estanterías.

\- Pero es tu viaje...

\- Es nuestro viaje - se apresuró a responder - además, tenemos muchos días más por delante, tranquilo.

Asentí y miré a Eren, él ya había soltado mi mano y estaba concentrado en algunas novelas románticas. Miré el estante que tenía delante y se podían leer algunos títulos de autores como Edgar Allan Poe, Stephen King, Anne Rice, John Saul y muchísimos más, sin pensarlo, al pasar los minutos había comprado algunos libros como "El nombre de la rosa" de Umberto Eco, "La mano negra" de Jay R. Bonansinga y "La capilla de la muerte" de Stephen Dobyns. Pensaba leerlos una vez terminado el viaje, Eren por su parte solo me había seguido entre los grandes estantes sin decir absolutamente nada.

\- Levi.

\- ¿Si?

Eren señalaba hacia el sector de las películas, como había dicho anteriormente, pasaban una detrás de otra dentro de una pequeña sala, miré el título de la que estaba por empezar y mi estómago se contrajo de inmediato.

"Bajo la misma estrella"

\- Tal vez deberíamos tomar un café en el bar y luego podríamos ver la siguiente ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Y por qué no agarrar la que está por empezar justo ahora?

\- Eren no creo que...

Él ya se estaba acercando hacia la sala, fuera de ésta había una pequeña pantalla con una descripción de la película y el libro, observé como leía con atención y luego como se giraba para mirarme con sus ojos apagados.

\- Sí, creo que tu idea me gusta más - comentó.

Habíamos pedido cada uno un café, con un sándwich de miga, mirábamos a nuestro alrededor observando a las diferentes personas que pasaban a nuestro lado, estábamos en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a empezar una conversación y aquello me estaba poniendo incómodo.

\- Lo siento.

Eren fue el primero en hablar, pero lo que dijo hizo que lo mirara sin entender y es que realmente no entendía porqué se estaba disculpado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Eren pasó sus dedos sobre el borde de la mesa y seguido lanzó un suspiro prolongado, susurró sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos.

\- Por cómo me comporté anoche.

La taza de café quedó solo a milímetros de mis labios, le di una mirada cargada de culpa, ya que no era él, el que tenía que disculparse.

Volví a dejar la taza sobre la mesa e incómodo sacudí mi cabello mientras Eren esperaba una respuesta.

\- No tienes que disculparte, yo no debí hacerlo y entiendo si no te agradó.

Eren sacudió ambas manos sobre la mesa mientras negaba con su cabeza, su rostro había empezado a tomar un color rojizo y pronunciaba palabras que terminaban siendo susurros ahogados. Detuvo cualquier movimiento que estaba haciendo y se encogió un poco en su asiento.

\- No es que no me haya gustado, es que me has tomado por sorpresa... Idiota.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al oírlo, mi pulso se aceleró de tal manera que por un momento creí que Eren sería capaz de escucharlo, abrí y cerré mi boca varias veces siendo incapaz de poder pronunciar palabra. Mis dedos temblaron y el mundo alrededor se detuvo. Eren aún estaba totalmente quieto en su asiento, con su rostro ya cubierto de un color rojizo, sus ojos viajaban hacia todas partes excepto hacia a mí y aquello fue más que suficiente para llenarme de un regocijo extraño, porque al fin, sabía que Eren posiblemente pudiese estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No voy a repetirlo.

No, no necesitaba que lo hiciera, pero fue lo único que pude decirle. Eren entonces se atrevió a tomar un sorbo de café de su taza y entonces tuve que preguntarle aquello que andaba rondando por mi mente.

\- ¿Por qué llorabas entonces?

Eren dejó la taza entre sus manos mientras jugaba nervioso con ella, sus ojos verdes se encontraron los míos y con toda la seriedad posible me contestó.

\- Tengo cáncer ¿Lo olvidas? No deseo darte esperanzas Levi.

En ese momento no entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, y como hice varias veces antes, ignoré su comportamiento y sus palabras, un error más que se agregó a mi lista.

\- Dijiste que ya estabas bien.

Eren asintió lentamente mirando hacia ningún punto en específico, en ese momento tampoco pude darme cuenta que estaba evitando el contacto visual.

\- Aún así, no deberías encariñarte mucho más conmigo, no sabes nunca cuando el otro puede dejarte solo.

Negué aquel sentimiento de angustia que se había colocado en mi pecho, si bien aquello era verdad, también era una mentira.

\- En ese caso, las personas no deberían tener ningún lazo afectivo con nadie, tarde o temprano, todos te abandonan.

Eren me miró, tratando de descifrar que es lo que había querido decir, y la respuesta era muy simple. Ya no importaba si él me veía como algo más o no, porque ya me tenía en la palma de su mano sin proponérselo, porque siendo mi amigo o no, ya estaba profundamente enamorado de él y eso, era algo que nadie podría cambiar tan fácilmente.

Por primera vez desde que habíamos tomado asiento en aquel café, Eren sonrió, una sonrisa llena de vida como aquellas que daba cuando se perdía en su entorno. Yo también lo hice, guardando silencio mientras bebía lo último que quedaba en mi taza, por un momento dejé mis manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y antes que pudiese hacer algo más, una de las suyas envolvió gentilmente la mía.

Miré a Eren un poco confundido, pero él solo me sonrió y sujetó aún más fuerte mi mano, yo también lo hice, aquel simple tacto hacía que mi corazón latiera desbocado.

\- ¿Qué has comprado?

Su pregunta me dejó confundido por un momento y luego saliendo de la pequeña burbuja que habíamos creado, me di cuenta donde estábamos, con una sonrisa le comenté sobre los libros que llevaría a casa y Eren aún sosteniendo mi mano me escuchaba con atención.

Aunque a él jamás le habían interesado estas cosas, siempre me oía, no importaba de que libro se tratase, porque Eren siempre guardaba silencio y esperaba a mi lado hasta el final, incluso a veces hacia preguntas y esta vez a pesar de no hacerlas, admitió que le gustaría leer alguno de ellos, cuando el viaje terminara.

Cuando salimos del lugar, ya estaba anocheciendo, habíamos terminado viendo una de las películas que pasaban y Eren se había atrevido a pasar a escuchar un poco sobre algunos libros, volvimos caminando por las calles concurridas aún tomados de la mano y es que en muy pocas ocasiones habíamos tenido que separarnos, aquello se sentía tan real que temía que estuviese soñando y todo terminara cuando despertara.

Me gustaba estar así, como si fuésemos una pareja, como si solo importara el hecho de Eren caminando a mi lado. Nada más que eso.

Al regresar al hotel, después del baño y una cena tranquila, volvimos a dormir juntos, esta vez si me atreví a mirarlo, a abrazarlo y a sentir que mi corazón le pertenecía una vez más.


	8. Día 15

El sol estaba quemando mi piel, había salido de la camioneta a fumar un poco y Eren, aún se encontraba en el asiento del conductor. Después de lo que había pasado en aquella librería, no había vuelto a suceder nada interesante, más que viajar y detenernos en algún lugar para comer y asearnos.

Eren había tomado la última noche que habíamos pasado como el conductor designado, ya que por obvias razones yo debía descansar. A las seis de la mañana, me había despertado sobresaltado al sentir un fuerte tiron en mi hombro izquierdo y descubrí a Eren totalmente irritado.

\- Levi tenemos un problema.

Ya iba por mi quinto cigarrillo del día desde que me había despertado, el clima estaba bastante pesado y caliente, estábamos en la ruta y lo único que podíamos ver era la nada misma.

\- Levi, deberías tranquilizarte.

Eren había bajado de la camioneta y se había acercado a mi, sin importarle el hecho de que cuando lo hizo, el humo que había expulsado fue directo a su rostro.

\- Deberías alejarte un poco. - dije como respuesta.

\- No importa - arrugó su nariz y continuó cruzándose de brazos - pero, por más nervioso que estés, fumar no te ayudará en nada.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? - terminé el cigarrillo y lo lancé a un lado de la ruta - ha pasado solo un auto desde que quedamos varados, hace más de tres horas y no pudimos hacerlos parar.

\- Lo siento, fue mi culpa, debí haber tomado el camino más corto.

\- No lo fue, el motor se fundió, la camioneta es una mierda.

Pasé las manos sobre mi cabello, despeinandolo aún más, Eren suspiró y me miró, arregló los mechones que caían en mi frente y me sonrió levemente, abrió la puerta de la camioneta, y buscó en la conservadora que llevábamos una botella de agua. Escuché el ruido de un motor acercarse y mirando hacia mi derecha descubrí un auto de color azul que se acercaba a gran velocidad, me acerqué un poco al límite de la ruta y elevé mi mano izquierda haciendo señas para que parase, pero el conductor continuó su trayectoria sin siquiera habernos mirado.

\- Puta mierda. - lancé una patada que levantó un poco de la tierra que nos rodeaba, miré con el ceño fruncido al auto que se alejaba de nosotros cada vez más y suspirando mis ojos viajaron hacia Eren - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

\- Si los miras así, tampoco querría llevarte. - una carcajada brotó de sus labios pero eso solo logró hacerme enojar un poco más.

\- Bien, te quedaras aquí y tratarás de parar a cualquier auto que pase, yo me quedo dentro.

Dos horas, ya estaba quedándome sin batería en mi celular, no había señal y no pasaba absolutamente nadie. Eren estaba afuera, lo veía caminar de un lado a otro, sentarse en medio de la nada y ahora mismo, golpear las ventanillas con insistencia.

\- Levi dejame entrar.

\- No tengo ganas. - abrí la conservadora y agarré una lata de gaseosa, la levanté y la moví suavemente delante del rostro que estaba pegado en la ventanilla derecha. - ¿Hace calor no?

\- Leviiiiiiii

Le sonreí, abrí la lata y bebí, observé a Eren que miraba la bebida con fascinación, no faltaba mucho para que dieran las seis de la tarde, y aunque el sol no estaba tan fuerte como las horas en las que yo había estado afuera sabía que la estaba pasando realmente mal.

\- Prometes que no vas a reírte de mí otra vez ¿Verdad Eren?

Había bajado un poco la ventanilla, para que pudiera oírme sin problemas, aunque no lo suficiente como para que pudiese meter su brazo para quitar el seguro.

Eren asintió repetidas veces y su rostro reflejaba la esperanza de entrar de una buena vez a la camioneta.

\- Lo prometo Levi, ya no me reiré de tu cara de estreñimiento.

Entrecerré los ojos y le sonreí, volví a tomar un trago de gaseosa y me atreví a contestar.

\- Creo que te quedarás unas horas más.

Subí la ventanilla mientras escuchaba sus súplicas, golpeó el cristal unas cuantas veces más, pero lo único que hice fue reclinarme en el asiento y cerrar mis ojos. Cuando el sol ya estaba oculto me atreví a mirarlo una vez más, Eren se encontraba apoyado en la camioneta observando la ruta, no había pasado nadie más y seguramente no lo harían, quité el seguro de las puertas y su cuerpo se movió desesperado para entrar, lo hizo, mirándome con bastante odio.

\- Lo tenias merecido, ahora come y toma algo.

Buscó en la conservadora y sacó un sándwich y una botella de agua, abriendolos casi al instante.

\- ¿Qué haremos si no pasa nadie? - preguntó mientras le daba un mordisco a su comida.

\- Por esta noche, creo que nos quedaremos aquí. Mañana veremos si alguien pasa temprano y sino alguno de nosotros dos tendrá que caminar hasta el pueblo más cercano.

Eren tomó un poco de agua y asintió.

\- Debemos llamar a una grúa y llevar la camioneta a algún taller.

Asentí con su respuesta y abracé un poco mis piernas, no me gustaba la sensación de estar varado, pero al menos tenía a Eren a mi lado que no parecía hacerse problema alguno.

\- Voy a fumar. - anuncié, mientras bajaba de mi camioneta y me apoyaba sobre el capot.

Encendí el cigarrillo y miré con atención hacia arriba, en el cielo podían verse millones de estrellas que tal vez, desde cualquier pueblo o ciudad no había sido capaz de encontrarlas a todas. Quedé fascinado por unos minutos, hasta que escuché pasos a mi lado, Eren estaba afuera también y cuando lo miré, me di cuenta que él estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

\- Que hermoso. - susurró.

Estuve de acuerdo con él, a pesar de estar a oscuras y tan solo con una leve iluminación gracias a la luna, nuestro alrededor se veía hermoso, tranquilo. Se escuchaban los sonidos de algunos insectos, las estrellas cubrían el cielo en su extensión, la brisa nocturna te tranquilizaba y Eren, él hacia que esta simple escena fuera aún más maravillosa.

Sentí un peso sobre mi hombro izquierdo en el momento en que lancé mi cigarrillo lejos, su cabello me hizo cosquillas en el cuello y cuando logré mirarlo un poco, descubrí sus grandes ojos verdes observando las estrellas.

\- No te molesta ¿verdad? - susurró.

\- No, no lo hace.

Suspiró tranquilo y sus manos buscaron las mías, se separó unos centímetros y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

\- Levi.

Su rostro bañado a la luz de la luna se veía resplandeciente, sus ojos brillaban y parecía estar pensando en lo que haría a continuación. Se acercó lentamente y casi por instinto cerré mis ojos cuando sentí sus labios rozar los míos. Parecía probar el terreno antes de hacerlo, por lo que, me animé un poco más y tomando suavemente su nuca lo acerqué hacia mi logrando el toque que necesitaba.

Eren suspiró sobre mis labios, mientras que ambos comenzamos un beso lento, probando, saboreando y disfrutando cada segundo que pasaba.

Eren era dulce, tal como lo había imaginado cientos de veces, su boca se abrió un poco dando camino libre a mi lengua, que rápidamente se encontró con la suya, me acerqué un poco más hasta que mi cuerpo estuvo casi pegado al suyo. Sus manos viajaron hacia mi nuca y luego jugaron un poco con mi cabello, las mias pararon en su cintura, sin atreverme a llegar mucho más que eso.

Mordí su labio inferior al momento en que nos separamos, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, sus ojos brillantes y sus labios hinchados. Respiraba con un poco de dificultad y me pregunté que aspecto tendría yo en ese momento.

\- Vayamos adentro, es tarde.

Asentí aún un poco desorientado, aunque me hubiese gustado seguir besándolo, no sabia que era lo que Eren estaba pensando o sintiendo y tampoco quería forzarlo a seguir con algo más de lo que podría llegar a arrepentirse.

En silencio lo seguí hasta que entramos en la camioneta, despejamos un poco los asientos para poder dormir y Eren se entretuvo con una de sus maletas hasta que logró encontrar el lobo de la feria. Me miró por unos segundos, pidiendo permiso, algo que entendí de inmediato y reclinandome un poco hacia atrás, alargué mis brazos, Eren se acercó y se apoyó suavemente en mi pecho, abrazando su peluche y dejando que yo lo envolviera a él.

\- Buenas noches Levi.

\- Buenas noches, Eren.

\- Despierta Levi alguien se acerca.

Abrí mis ojos despacio y observé como Eren salía a gran velocidad de la camioneta y hacia señas hacia la ruta, abrí la puerta y también me atreví a seguirlo, aunque aún me sentía un poco desorientado no podía permitirme perder aquella oportunidad, después de todo no quería volver a estar otro día más en aquel lugar.

Parecía ser una casa rodante que ante las señas de Eren y mi sorpresa se detuvo un poco más adelante de nosotros, ambos nos miramos y sonreímos y al momento en que lo hicimos escuchamos unos pasos que se acercaban.

\- Vengan, yo los llevaré.

Un tipo alto, rubio, con gafas y sin camiseta nos observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo miré unos segundos, peludo, demasiado peludo.

\- Gracias señor, necesitamos ir al pueblo más cercano, la camioneta se detuvo y tendríamos que llamar a una grúa ¿No le molesta si llevamos las maletas con nosotros verdad?

Eren se había acercado al tipo y este nos echó un vistazo a ambos.

\- Hay espacio de sobra allí dentro y podría ser peligroso dejar sus pertenencias aquí, así que no hay ningún problema, el próximo pueblo está cerca de tres horas de aquí. - el rubio estiró la mano hacia el castaño y sonrió - Soy Zeke.

\- Eren y él es Levi - tomó su mano y la apretó rápidamente - muchas gracias.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzamos a sacar las maletas y la conservadora, Zeke nos ayudó a llevarlas hacia su transporte y cuando abrió la puerta, dentro se podían oír algunas risas, acompañadas por el sonido de una guitarra y demasiado olor a hierba.

\- Oigan chicos, sean amables con Eren y Levi que viajarán unas horas con nosotros.

Zeke ya se había sentado en el asiento del conductor, una muchacha castaña y un chico calvo nos dieron la bienvenida, ambos nos sentamos en unos pequeños sillones mientras los otros dos nos llenaban de preguntas, Sasha y Connie.

Nuestro viaje comenzó, mientras que Connie volvía a tocar su guitarra y cantar, fumaron un poco de Marihuana y yo terminé casi aplastado entre Sasha y la ventanilla. Eren se unió entre risas a seguir cada una de las canciones, con palmas y algunos bailes ridículos junto a la muchacha. Yo simplemente los observé, tratando de ver el lado bueno de las cosas, estábamos alejándonos de aquella ruta desolada y aunque eso me traía bastante tranquilo, se esfumaba al escuchar aquellas canciones ridículas, cuando Zeke largaba una carcajada, cuando el humo que expulsaban llegaba hacia mi rostro y cuando era aplastado contra la ventanilla una y otra vez, esperaba en mi interior llegar lo más rápido posible.


	9. Día 16

**_Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios ️ esta vez está narrado desde el perfil de Eren, espero que lo disfruten._****_._****_._****_._****_._****_._****_Sasha, Connie y Zeke fueron de gran ayuda y me hubiese gustado que pudiésemos tener un poco más de tiempo para agradecérselo, aunque ellos debían seguir su viaje. Eran músicos, recorrían las ciudades y pueblos demostrando lo que podían hacer, les prometí una vez que se detuvieron en el pueblo más cercano que escucharía sus temas._****_Después de que nos dejaran cerca de un café donde pedimos prestado el teléfono, llamamos a una grúa, mientras tanto buscamos un lugar donde quedarnos y dejar nuestras cosas. Encontramos un pequeño hotel en el centro, solo tenía unas cuantas habitaciones y por suerte conseguimos una disponible. Esta vez pagué yo, ya que Levi iba a pagar el arreglo de su camioneta._****_Después de pagar a medias la grúa, hicimos que dejara la camioneta en un taller mecánico donde nos atendió un hombre llamado Hannes que nos dijo después de revisarla que posiblemente estaría lista para la tarde. Fue entonces que decidimos volver al pequeño hotel, asearnos, comer y dormir un poco._****_Y fue entonces, cuando estaba secándome en el baño que la primer punzada en mi cabeza llegó. Hacía una semana que venía pasando y agradecía que Levi no se hubiese dado cuenta que a veces, tenía que pasar unos minutos en silencio para poder calmarme, me acerqué al lavamanos y entonces vi la primer gota rojiza caer dentro de este. Me dije que era por todo el estrés que había pasado, así que con cuidado limpié la sangre que brotaba de mi nariz, estuve cerca de cinco minutos haciéndolo y cuando salí del baño encontré a Levi dormido en lado derecho de la cama. Sonreí levemente al verlo tan tranquilo, y aproveché a acostarme a su lado._****_Al contrario de lo que pensaba no pude dormir, el dolor de cabeza disminuyó cerca de la media hora, pero no era exactamente eso por lo que me mantuve despierto. Me di media vuelta y lo miré de frente, su cabello caía desordenado, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su semblante estaba relajado, se removía de vez en cuando y no pude evitar pasar una de mis manos sobre su mejilla._****_Cuando decidí hacer el viaje no sabía muy bien los sentimientos de Levi hacia mi y pensé de alguna forma egoísta que deseaba pasar más tiempo con él, algo que aún mantengo. Él estaba rompiendo cada una de las reglas que me había hecho a mí mismo antes de emprender la marcha, la primera era la de no aparecer en las fotos y es ahí cuando me di cuenta del egoísmo que llevaba aquella acción. Quería que Levi se quedara con las fotos, quería que solo él apareciera para que recordara cada uno de esos lugares y como se había sentido allí, no quería que recordara a Eren Jaeger y sobre todo, quería que tuviese las fotografías que a mí me hubiese gustado atesorar._****_La segunda, fue el beso. Tal vez era algo que realmente me había hecho feliz, porque amaba a Levi, lo hacía y era por eso que me había planteado que no le daría esperanzas, porque él no sabía que era lo que me esperaba en los próximos meses, él no sabía que ya lo había abandonado todo y es allí cuando mi egoísmo volvió a aparecer. Porque me gustaba besarlo, abrazarlo y pensar que tal vez, él me acompañaría hasta el final y fue esa misma noche que pasamos en la carretera, cuando me di cuenta que estaba haciendo que Levi formara en su cabeza ideas y planes que tal vez, jamás pasarían._****_\- ¿Qué sucede?_****_Su voz me hizo dar un respingo y quitar mi mano de su mejilla, Levi me miraba curioso, aún con uno de sus ojos cerrado._****_\- ¿Te desperté?_****_Levi negó con su cabeza varias veces y se movió un poco terminando por dirigir sus ojos hacia el techo de la habitación._****_\- Creo que vamos a perder un día más. - suspiró - si quieres podemos recorrer y ver si hay algo interesante que hacer._****_\- Si, podríamos._****_Eso fue lo que hicimos, durante la tarde nos decidimos a recorrer el pequeño pueblo en donde estábamos y descubrimos un boliche en donde podríamos ir a bailar. El señor Hannes nos avisó que la camioneta estaría recién para la mañana siguiente, porque aun no había podido revisarla, así que salir de noche parecía ser una buena idea._****_Volvimos a darnos una ducha, cenamos en un bar algo ligero y decidimos cambiarnos. No decidí arreglarme mucho en realidad, una camisa negra y unos vaqueros ajustados azul oscuro, mientras que Levi se veía absolutamente genial con su camisa roja y sus pantalones negros._****_Ahora mismo él se encontraba en el baño mientras que en mis manos estaba la pequeña lista, miré las cosas que teníamos por hacer y taché con una línea el punto donde decía "ir a bailar", la idea de ir a la playa estaba en el último lugar y contando que habíamos perdido casi dos días, también la quité de la lista._****_Cuando estuvimos listos, no tardamos en caminar algunas calles y llegar hasta allí. Tuvimos que esperar en la fila unos veinte minutos y aunque el lugar no era demasiado grande, había muchísima gente. La música llenó mis oídos y las luces detuvieron un poco mi andar, era increíble._****_\- Hay mejores._****_Escuché decir a Levi a mi lado, tuve que levantar la voz para que pudiera oírme mientras él me tomaba de la mano y nos adentraba al lugar un poco más._****_\- A mi me gusta._****_Nos llevó cerca de la barra, que aunque también estaba llena de personas, no eran tantas como las que había en la pista. Levi pidió algo para beber, aunque yo no iba a hacerlo, quería estar en mis cinco sentidos para disfrutarlo al máximo._****_Había algo con lo que no había contado al llegar aquí, Levi no bailaba._****_Después de unas horas en las que él no se había alejado de la barra, decidí recorrer un poco el lugar, así que esquivando los cuerpos sudorosos terminé cerca del sector VIP._****_\- ¿Estás esperando para pasar? - un hombre rubio y alto, se había acercado a mi, haciendo señas hacia ese sector._****_\- No no, puedes pasar._****_Pero aquel hombre solo sonrió y detuvo del brazo a otro chico aún más alto que él._****_\- Soy Reiner y él es Bertholdt - sonrió - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_****_\- Eren - les respondí también con una sonrisa._****_Al parecer ambos habían creído que estaba allí solo, cuando les dije que Levi se encontraba en la barra nos acercamos los tres, mi compañero estaba un poco bebido ya, así que no estoy seguro si realmente se dio cuenta de mis nuevos acompañantes. Luego de hablar un poco más y que ambos chicos también pidieran unas bebidas, Reiner me llevó hacia la pista._****_Miré sobre mi hombro y vi a Levi hablando con una muchacha y a Bertholdt con su cerveza en mano saludando hacia nosotros._****_Cuando estuvimos en medio de la pista Reiner me sonrió y comenzó a bailar, cerré los ojos un momento y me dejé llevar por la música, no sabía como moverme realmente pero lo hice, se sentía fantástico. Reiner me tomó la mano y me dio unas cuantas vueltas mientras ambos estallabamos en carcajadas y entonces cuando giraba los vi, Levi y Bertholdt se acercaban a nosotros. Cuando los cuatro estuvimos juntos Reiner bailó con su amigo mientras que yo quedé frente a Levi, él no bailaba, solo se movía un poco siguiendo el ritmo, le sonreí y tomé una de sus manos acercándolo un poco hacia mi, sus ojos azules me miraron con sorpresa y lo único que pude hacer fue levantar mis hombros quitándole importancia. Cuando ya nos sentíamos un poco cansados volvimos a la barra, Levi volvió a hablar con aquella mujer con la que lo había visto y ante mis ojos curiosos él recibió una cachetada, me acerqué preocupado mientras que ella se alejaba furiosa y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que mi compañero se encontraba ebrio._****_\- ¿Qué pasó Levi?_****_Él me miró y sonrió, luego me tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para que lo siguiera._****_\- Quiero irme._****_Asentí un poco confundido y me despedí rápidamente de Reiner y Bertholdt. Lo seguí hacia la salida y una vez fuera, el aire frío caló mis huesos._****_\- A las chicas no les gusta que le digan que son feas._****_Lo miré sin entender mientras caminábamos de vuelta al hotel, tomados de la mano._****_\- No te entiendo._****_\- Esa mujer, no dejaba de coquetearme, cuando le dije que no estaba interesado intentó tocarme la entrepierna y le dije que no me gustaban las mujeres horrendas, por eso me golpeó._****_No pude evitar reírme ante su ceño fruncido y su muesca de asco._****_Tardamos diez minutos en volver y cuando entramos a la habitación decidí ir al baño, cuando terminé de orinar y lavarme los dientes y volví a la habitación, me encontré a Levi tan solo con su ropa interior puesta, estaba acostado ocupando toda la cama, le di una palmada en la pierna y él se quejó._****_\- Vamos, acuéstate bien que también quiero acostarme._****_\- Lo haré si me das un beso._****_Miré a Levi, él aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados y suspiré._****_\- Muévete Levi._****_Él sonrió y sus ojos azules se posaron en los míos, negó varias veces con su cabeza y extendió sus brazos._****_\- Un beso y me moveré._****_Suspiré y me senté a su lado._****_¿Solo sería un beso no?_**


	10. Día 17

Eren se había sentado en la cama, estaba avergonzado, lo sabía.

\- Solo un beso. - volvió a repetir.

Asentí varias veces, en realidad no estaba esperando mucho más que eso, me gustaban los besos de Eren y podía sentir que con tan solo un simple roce, estaría sumamente satisfecho.

Él sonrió levemente y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante hasta que su aliento se mezcló con el mío, me miró a los ojos un momento y sentí que mi respiración se cortaba, era tan hermoso.

Sus labios rozaron los míos y sin esperar los moví intentando que me siguiera, lo hizo, algo torpe como siempre lo hacía y eso me encantaba. Lentamente se recostó a mi lado y tomé su cuerpo acercandolo al mío, mi lengua se abrió paso en su boca y exploró todo a su paso. Eren suspiró pesadamente y mis manos viajaron hacia su cintura, con un solo movimiento lo giré dejándolo de espaldas y tomé el control de la situación, besé con aún más desesperación sus labios y sus manos pasaron por mi nuca varias veces, las mías buscaron los botones de su camisa y no tardé en desabrocharla, mientras que besaba y mordía su cuello levemente, Eren gimió bajito y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, me separé para observarlo. Tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, sus ojos brillantes y su cabello un poco revuelto, se veía hermoso.

Con calma le quité la camisa, el torso de Eren era hermoso, la piel tersa, bronceada con sus pezones rosados, dos botones delicados que resaltaban.

Le dediqué un tiempo a ellos, besandolos, pasando mi lengua en círculos y mordiéndolos suavemente, Eren gemía suave, casi como un suspiro ahogado, encendiéndome aún más. Nuestras caderas se rozaron y volvió a arquearse levemente, sentí sus manos en mi nuca, acercándome, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo y tomando la iniciativa de volver a besarme, algo desesperado y torpe, pero aquello no importaba, amaba los besos de Eren.

Me atreví a recorrer su abdomen con mis manos hasta llegar al inicio de sus pantalones, sin dejar de besarlo logré desabrocharlo y colar mi mano por debajo de su bóxer, envolví su miembro despacio, encontrándolo caliente y totalmente erecto. Eren se separó de mis labios y me miró lleno de sorpresa cuando comencé a masturbarlo, sus mejillas se colorearon y un gemido suave volvió a escaparse de su boca.

\- Levi... - sus manos apretaron levemente mi nuca.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Por primera vez me miró a los ojos, estaban algo brillantes, totalmente avergonzado negó varias veces con su cabeza.

Volví a dejar un suave beso en sus labios y mis manos dejaron su miembro para bajarle y quitarle su pantalón. Eren se levantó un poco y me ayudó con la tarea, nuevamente me acercó a él y me besó, despacio volví a recostarme sobre su cuerpo, abrió sus piernas dejándome el espacio justo, y comencé suavemente a simular embestidas, suaves y precisas, Eren dejó escapar otro suspiro y sus manos recorrieron mi espalda para luego hacer lo mismo por mi pecho.

Lentamente me atreví a llegar a su bóxer y quitarlo también, para luego poder deshacerme del mío, Eren me miraba, y aquello aunque no quería hacerlo notar me había intimidado un poco ¿le gustaría lo que veía? Las dudas se dispersaron cuando mojó sus labios con su lengua. Acercándome tomé su miembro nuevamente y lo masturbé un poco mientras él se atrevía a hacer lo mismo conmigo. Un gruñido escapó de mi boca y volví a atacar la suya con frenesí, mis vellos se erizaron por un segundo y en todo en lo que podía pensar era en que quería recordar este momento para siempre.

Estuvimos unos minutos allí, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, conociéndonos un poco más, disfrutando el calor que sentíamos y las respiraciones y gemidos que se oían por la habitación. Detuve el movimiento de mi mano cuando sentí que Eren estaba cerca de llegar a su orgasmo y él bastante confundido también lo hizo, me miró curioso y un poco frustrado a lo que rápidamente me atreví a aclarar.

\- Necesito prepararte.

Eren asintió despacio y yo me bajé de la cama para buscar entre mis cosas, agradecía haber guardado condones y lubricante, cuando los encontré me acerqué y me arrodillé en la cama.

Abrí el pote de lubricante y eché una buena cantidad sobre mis dedos, Eren abrió sus piernas y lentamente dirigí mi dedo hacia su entrada, se mordió el labio inferior y se removió incómodo, comencé a moverlo lentamente tratando de que se acostumbrara a la intromisión, entre suspiros y algunos jadeos de su parte me atreví a meter un segundo dedo y así hasta que con el tercero estuvo pidiendo un poco más.

Eren mantuvo sus ojos en mi desde el momento en que me coloqué el preservativo hasta cuando esparcí el lubricante, me acomodé entre sus piernas nuevamente y besé sus labios sin prisa, tomé mi miembro y lentamente lo acerqué a su entrada, presionando suavemente.

Eren suspiró y lanzó un jadeo cuando me adentré un poco, sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas, que pronto las sequé con mi boca, tomé su miembro y comencé a masturbarlo, mientras que me adentraba aún más. Eren apoyó sus manos sobre mi torso y me miró.

\- Hazlo... Hazlo lento.

Empecé un suave vaivén sin dejar de masturbarlo, en cada movimiento podía adentrarme un poco más, apretado y caliente, simplemente increíble. Su frente se perló de sudor y cuando creí que no podría soportarlo el sonido de mi pelvis chocando contra sus glúteos resonó en la habitación. Su boca se abrió y dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado, su semén cubrió mi mano y sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda.

Quedé estático por unos segundos hasta que Eren relajó su cuerpo y me incitó a que me moviera.

Comencé hacerlo bastante lento, dejando que su cuerpo terminara de acostumbrarse, mientras gozaba de la posibilidad de llenarlo de besos, desde su frente, nariz, mandíbula, su cuello, para luego volver a sus labios.

Moví mis caderas un poco más rápido y pronto Eren estuvo gimiendo debajo mio, sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros, el sonido de nuestras pieles se podían escuchar claramente por toda la habitación, pronto nuestros cuerpos se cubrieron de una fina capa de sudor. En una de mis embestidas Eren pegó un gritito agudo y se aferró con más fuerza a mi, volví a tocar ese punto y él pronto estuvo retorciéndose.

\- Ahí Levi... Más... Justo ahí.

Pronto era su propia cadera la que iba a mi encuentro, gruñí ante la sensación que me producía estar dentro de él, tan caliente y apretado, se sentía increíble.

Nuestros gemidos se mezclaron, nuestras pieles chocaban continuamente, Eren lanzó su cuerpo hacia atrás y repitió mi nombre en el momento en el que se corría.

Su entrada se contrajo, apretandome y quitándome el aliento, sentí mi propio orgasmo recorrer mi cuerpo y después de unas embestidas más, me detuve, besándolo en los labios, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, Eren escondió su rostro en mi cuello y después de unos minutos me alejé un poco de él, retiré mi miembro de su entrada y me quité el condón, le hice un nudo y lo tiré en el cesto de basura.

Observé a Eren, se encontraba mirando el techo, con una sonrisa marcando su rostro. Su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y su rostro aún estaba un poco rojo, en su cuello podía verse algunas marcas hechas anteriormente. Con cuidado me acosté a su lado y pronto se dio la vuelta y me rodeó con sus brazos, acaricié su cabello y dejé un beso sobre su frente.

\- Que vergüenza. - Susurró.

\- ¿Ahora tienes vergüenza?

\- Cállate no estaba pensando con claridad.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, y luego de acomodarnos de la manera más pegada posible, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el calor de su cuerpo y los sonidos agitados de su corazón.


	11. Día 30

Los últimos días han sido divertidos, con Eren hemos estado viajando continuamente y solo nos deteniamos por si veíamos cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo el paracaidismo. Yo no me he animado a hacerlo, él sí. Pero como las cosas del universo planean que casi el 95% de las cosas salgan realmente mal, Eren tuvo un ataque de pánico al lanzarse y casi solo por un instante se olvida de abrir su paracaídas, después de dos horas de su aterrizaje perfecto logré calmarlo, y me dije que evidentemente no podía dejarlo solo.

Más adelante y solo por una noche nos dimos la oportunidad de descansar en una habitación de hotel, pero nuestra estadía terminó cuando trajeron a Eren desnudo y todo mojado pidiéndonos que nos retiráramos, que no nos denunciarían a menos que les diéramos una respuesta negativa, la razón, fue él nadando desnudo en la piscina a las seis de la mañana.

Y nuestra penúltima parada antes de llegar al hotel en donde estábamos fue nada más que en una boda. No entramos a la ceremonia sino a la fiesta que viene después, de una mujer llamada Nanaba que se casaba con un tal Nile.

Inclusive nos animamos a saludarlos después de probar los bocadillos y comer un poco, hablando con los invitados (que la mayoría creyó que éramos amigos del novio) nos enteramos de que la mujer era Rusa y haciendo un acento totalmente falso los felicitamos.

Ambos nos miraron curiosos, sin saber realmente por quién estábamos allí, hasta que Eren decidió dar el toque final a la noche antes de salir huyendo como cobardes.

\- Yo estar muy feliz por ti Nile, nuestra noches intensas ammm no, el sexo entre los tres acabar ahora que tú estás casado.

Su mujer comenzó a gritar de que la había engañado después de cinco años de estar juntos y con dos hombres, la gente se escandalizó y el pobre hombre no sabía si perseguirnos o calmar a su mujer.

Y aquí estamos, Eren está dándose un baño después de su travesura, mientras yo solo he prendido la luz de la mesita de noche para que sea un espacio más íntimo, he pedido un poco de comida y he puesto unas mantas sobre el piso con las bandejas, también he pedido vino. Afuera la tormenta es fuerte y por las razones que anteriormente mencioné, Eren prefiere quedarse seguro en el dormitorio.

Ha salido con la toalla sobre su cuello, lleva su horrible pijama rojo y unas pantuflas de conejo, y aunque me cueste decirlo se ve increíblemente adorable.

\- ¿Esta es una noche romántica señor Ackerman? - su frase refleja la burla misma, pero sus ojos brillan demostrando lo contrario, deja la toalla sobre una silla y se sienta delante de mi, cruzando sus piernas en canasta y observa los platos. - Me gusta.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, toma su celular y pone música, Ed Sheeran para ser precisos, Eren es un gran admirador y tiene todas sus canciones perfectamente ordenadas por álbum, antes no lo escuchaba pero me he hecho un gran admirador gracias a él.

\- Esto lo hará parecer a una de esas escenas cursis de las películas de Hollywood - sonrie y luego deja el aparato a un lado de las mantas.

\- ¿Quiéres que se parezca a una de esas escenas?

El ríe, una risa suave y contagiosa, sacudo la cabeza mientras le sirvo un poco de vino en su copa, haciendo un brindis por ambos y por nuestro viaje decidimos comer antes de que la comida se enfríe. El celular sigue reproduciendo a Ed Sheeran, desde Give me Love hasta Perfect, Eren parece estar completamente relajado a pesar de que la tormenta podría haberlo asustado bastante y eso me gusta, me gusta pensar que él puede estar tranquilo a mi lado.

Después de comer y de quitar las bandejas de las mantas solo nos dedicamos a beber un poco más de vino, Eren se ha recostado en mis piernas con los ojos cerrados, mientras que mis dedos se pasean suavemente por su cabello. Hasta que recuerdo lo que tengo guardado en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros, le pido que se levante por unos segundos mientras busco la pequeña caja que he conseguido esta misma tarde.

Sus ojos se agrandan y me mira intrigado mientras le enseño la caja dorada entre mis manos, la toma entre sus manos y la abre, por unos segundos pienso que el gesto no le ha agradado en lo absoluto, hasta que sonríe.

\- Quería comprarte algo pero no sabía realmente que podría ser, así que puedes elegir la que más te guste.

Él asiente y toma la fina cadena entre sus manos, un collar tiene una llave y la otra un pequeño candado. He dado vueltas por la joyeria durante casi media hora mientras Eren se quedaba en el hotel, al principio creí que unos anillos serían geniales pero tampoco quería que pensara que iba demasiado pronto, así que cuando las vi, pensé que sería un buen regalo, algo que, indirectamente nos uniera a ambos.

\- Me quedo con la llave - alza su mano y la extiende hacia mi, en un pedido silencioso se da la vuelta para que le coloque el collar, lo hago, rozando su nuca en el proceso, tímidamente hace lo mismo conmigo y cuando ambos tenemos las cadenas en nuestros cuellos se siente como si en verdad hubiesen estado hechas para nosotros - me gusta esta canción.

Thinking Out loud suena ahora a través del parlante, él extiende su mano hacia mi y yo la tomo, bastante avergonzado. Eren sonrie, sus ojos brillan y sus mejillas están rojas, mi corazón da un brinco cuando me arrastra consigo, sus manos se posan en mi cintura y las mías sobre sus hombros. La diferencia de altura es notable, pero no incomoda.

\- Si fueses más alto, apoyaría mi cabeza sobre tu pecho. - suelta una risita baja que me contagia de inmediato.

\- Eres un idiota.

Sin embargo, he entendido el mensaje, así que el que apoya la cabeza en el pecho del otro soy yo, los latidos de su corazón son constantes y tranquilos, cierro los ojos dejándome llevar mientras Eren me abraza un poco más y giramos por la habitación, sin prisas, sin ser excelentes bailarines, sin que nadie nos mire o nos interrumpa, solo Eren y yo, como siempre lo he querido.

Cuando la canción termina me atrevo a mirarlo, él ya lo está haciendo y me siento avergonzado, jamás creí poder estarlo delante de un chico, pero Eren es diferente, siempre lo ha sido, tímidamente se acerca a mis labios y los roza, pidiendo en silencio poder besarlos y se lo concedo, esta vez dejo que él lo haga, que lleve las riendas de la situación y me gusta, me gusta ese Eren que a pesar de estar sumamente avergonzado se atreve a hacer lo que quiere, me gusta este Eren que quiere besarme, quiere sentirme, quiere estar así conmigo.

El beso es lento, dulce, suave sin ninguna prisa, y crece a medida que pasan los minutos, su boca es adictiva, y sus suspiros me hacen temblar. Nuestras lenguas rozan, nuestros dientes a veces chocan, torpes, totalmente torpes, pero aquello no importa.

Caemos en la cama y reímos, la ropa después de unos minutos más desaparece, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo explorándonos mutuamente, su cuerpo es suave y sensible y el mio entre sus manos y su boca se vuelve dócil, sus ojos son dos llamaradas ardientes y su tacto quema cada vez roza mi piel. Esta vez nadie está aterrado por lo que pasará en la mañana siguiente, ni con vergüenza por lo que pasará unos minutos más tarde.

Esta vez es Eren quien decide estar arriba, apresando con sus piernas un poco mi cadera y sujetandose con sus brazos sobre mis hombros, suspirando y gimiendo en mi oído, ayudado en cada uno de sus movimientos por mis manos en su cintura, diciendo mi nombre cuando llega a su orgasmo y besándome cuando lo hago yo. Con caricias lentas y besos robados terminamos abrazados en la cama, la música ha terminado al igual que la tormenta. Su cabeza está sobre mi pecho y su mano está haciendo lentos círculos sobre mi abdomen.

Y en todo lo que puedo pensar es que Eren es el único lugar al cual quiero pertenecer.


	12. Día 46

Cartas para Eren 1.

Eren:

Me he animado a enmarcar una de nuestras fotografías del viaje, la de la feria para ser exactos, que fue la primera que nos tomamos juntos. La he puesto sobre el librero, así que es muy fácil verla. A las demás solo las guardé en un álbum, hice hacer uno, con la tapa llena de conejitos como te gustaban.

Hanji me ha preguntado al verlas ¿Recuerdas la muchacha que empezó conmigo la Universidad? Es esa misma. Le he contado sobre el viaje y me ha dicho que podría enmarcar la de nuestra boda, creo que es una buena idea.

Con amor. Levi.

Estábamos probándonos gran cantidad de trajes, la muchacha que nos atendía nos traía como cinco o seis luego de descartar alguno. Yo había elegido uno totalmente negro y Eren se decidió después de unos minutos en probarse los blancos.

En el pueblo por el cual solo haríamos una parada para comprar víveres descubrimos un evento inusual, en el cual por ser el día de apertura de una tienda de vestidos y trajes para novios, te regalaban uno y debias pagar el otro, también te hacían unas lindas fotografías, te maquillaban y te peinaban para la ocasión (cabe mencionar que ninguno de los dos usó maquillaje)

\- Deberías probarte un vestido.

\- Ni lo sueñes, no soy de esos que les gusta utilizar ropa de mujer - contestó Eren cuando la muchacha se alejó - prefiero los trajes.

\- Solo uno.

Me miró con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, reacio a la idea, sin embargo después de unos minutos en que lo observé con mi mejor cara de cachorro acongojado suspiró y pasó una mano sobre su rostro terminando por despeinar su cabello.

\- Solo uno.

Eligió uno sencillo, totalmente avergonzado, para ser sinceros a mi tampoco me gustaban los hombres con ropa de mujer, no. Pero me resultaba divertido ver a Eren en aquellas condiciones.

Cuando lo vi salir del vestidor, con un vestido de falda lisa, con mangas bordadas y un pequeño bordado en el corpiño sentí que me faltaba el aire. No, cambiaba mis palabras anteriormente dichas, me gustaba Eren también vestido así.

\- ¿Contento?

Su rostro estaba rojo y evitaba mirarme a los ojos, estaba tan avergonzado que no pude evitar agarrar la cámara que llevábamos a todas partes y llamarlo para que levantara su cabeza.

\- Eren - nuestros ojos se encontraron por un segundo y aquello fue suficiente para capturar su imagen.

Sus ojos se abrieron y salió corriendo al vestidor en el momento justo en que una estruendosa carcajada se escapaba de mis labios. Luego de cinco minutos más, ya teníamos los trajes puestos y una joven se encargaba de peinarnos. Si hubiese tenido unos anillos no hubiera tardado en arrodillarme y pedirle que se casara conmigo, se veía tan hermoso, con su cabello hacia atrás y algunos mechones rebeldes cayendo a sus costados.

Pagué mi traje y dejé que Eren llevara el suyo, me permití agregar que nos quedaríamos así vestidos hasta que terminara el día. Riendo y recibiendo las felicitaciones de las empleadas abandonamos el local.

La noche ya se había hecho presente, así que decidimos ir a un lugar de comida rápida.

Pedimos unas hamburguesas completas con papas y gaseosa, agregué al mío unos aros de cebolla, porque me encantaban. Nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo, no queriendo llamar demasiado la atención aunque en realidad lo hacíamos por la manera en la que estábamos vestidos.

Hablamos de trivialidades, hasta que una idea totalmente estúpida se cruzó por mi cabeza, tomé uno de los aros de cebolla y lo acerqué a Eren.

\- Eren Jaeger - me miró confundido y luego al aro de cebolla, elevó una de sus cejas y sonriendo negó varias veces con la cabeza - hoy, aquí en un lugar de comida rápida, no me arrodillaré para pedirte matrimonio - Eren lanzó una carcajada que me hizo sonreír - la gente pensará que soy un tacaño, pero con todo el amor del mundo, te pido que aceptes este aro de cebolla y seas mi esposo.

\- A veces pienso que no puedes ser más idiota y me sorprendes.

\- Anda di que sí, no arruines nuestro momento de Hollywood.

Eren sonrió y extendió su dedo anular, con torpeza le coloqué el aro de cebolla y pronto comenzamos a reír. Al final terminó comiéndoselo agregando que le había dado picazón.

\- Ahora estamos comprometidos Ackerman, no importa que me haya comido el anillo.

Terminamos viajando en la camioneta cantando canciones románticas a todo pulmón y riéndonos como idiotas, no fue por mucho tiempo y al final nos terminamos deteniendo en el mirador, donde muchos jóvenes (algunos no tanto), iban a pasar el rato, en pareja, con amigos a beber, y demás. Nosotros nos sentamos en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y sacamos unas cervezas que habíamos comprado. Estábamos más apartados del resto, disfrutando la intimidad que la luz de las estrellas nos brindaban.

\- Yo tengo algo para darte también - soltó Eren mientras buscaba en su mochila - Levi Ackerman, también quiero que seas mi esposo. - sacó un anillo de fantasía, uno con un conejito de peluche pegado sobre él.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? - pregunté mientras le extendía la mano - por cierto, podrías haberte esmerado más con el pedido.

\- Claro que no, de todas formas dirías que si - después de colocarme el anillo sonrió como un niño que había logrado su cometido - con la hamburguesa, dime que te habías dado cuenta que podías elegir un juguete con el pedido especial.

Claro que lo sabía, solo que permitían uno solo por el combo, así que dejé que Eren obtuviera el suyo en lugar de elegirlo, lo omití y al parecer él no se había enterado.

\- Ahora no podrás deshacerte de mí, Jaeger.

Eren se apoyó en mi hombro y sonrió, cerró los ojos por un momento y luego de unos minutos en silencio le dio un trago a su cerveza.

\- Levi.

Lo miré mientras bebía, sus ojos brillaban bajo las estrellas, su mano se extendió hacia mí y no supe interpretarlo en ese momento.

\- Dame la cámara, nos tomaremos una foto.

Sonreí y le entregué la cámara, Eren tenía los brazos más largos, así que siempre salían mejor las fotos cuando las tomaba él, unos segundos después el flash me cegó por un momento.

La cámara cayó entre ambos y Eren se alejó de inmediato, no entendiendo bien lo que ocurría me acerqué a él quien ahora mismo me daba la espalda.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Alcancé a poner una de mis manos en su hombro y entonces vi que una de las suyas estaba cubriendo su nariz, la manga blanca de su saco se había manchado de rojo, totalmente asustado lo tomé de los hombros y lo giré. Eren parecía estar totalmente aterrado en cuanto me vio fruncir el ceño.

De su nariz cayó una espesa gota de sangre, mi pulso se aceleró y comencé a temblar. Le extendí apresuradamente un pañuelo que llevaba en mi bolsillo y él se limpió la sangre lentamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Eren me miró luego de haberse limpiado, sonrió débilmente y le quitó importancia con un gesto vago de sus manos.

\- Estoy un poco mareado, no te preocupes, a veces me sangra la nariz no es nada...

Su voz se cortó y bajó a toda velocidad de la camioneta para luego devolver todo lo que había comido, también corté la distancia y lo miré preocupado. Tal vez la comida le había hecho mal junto al alcohol, sin embargo no podía sentirme conforme con aquella hipótesis.

Luego cuando pareció calmarse, se dio media vuelta y me miró totalmente serio.

\- Dime que es solo un dolor de estómago.

Su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos y aquello me sacudió por completo, Eren se acercó a mi y susurró algo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera.

\- Hay algo que debo contarte.


	13. Día 47

Cartas para Eren 2.

Eren:

Hoy me he graduado con honores, tuve que dar un discurso horrible sobre lo maravilloso que fue mi año escolar y lo que sería nuestro futuro ¿Gracioso verdad?

El padre de Hanji me ha ofrecido trabajar con ellos en el sector de contaduría, creo que voy a tomar la oferta. Kenny ha bebido hasta desbordarse y me ha tomado fotos todo el tiempo. Tu padre ha asistido también, me ha dicho que estaba muy orgulloso de mí. No había vuelto a verlo desde la última vez que te vi. Y la verdad es que me sorprendí un poco, me ha dicho que el próximo mes lo trasladarán a un hospital de la ciudad, así que he pensado en no solo llevarte Rosas sino también Tulipanes, los cuales tu padre ha dejado todos los domingos. Me hubiese gustado tenerte aquí también Eren, creo que hubiese sido una hermosa graduación.

Te extraño y te amo.

Levi.

Eren movía sus manos sobre su falda, evitaba mirarme, era un manojo de nervios en aquel incómodo silencio. Habíamos vuelto a sentarnos en la camioneta después de que me calmara, sabía que aún estaba un poco mareado podía verlo apretar su cabeza suavemente con sus manos de vez en cuando. Esperé paciente, o al menos es lo que quería hacerle ver, por dentro tenía a mi corazón latiendo desbocado y a mi estómago hecho un manojo de nervios.

\- Levi.

Mis ojos viajaron una vez más hacia él, su tono de voz era bajo, y aquello solo me decía que no me gustaría lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

\- Yo... Tendría que haberte dicho esto mucho antes de salir de casa, pero no sabía cómo.

Respiré hondo y esperé, no quería regañarlo, sabía muy bien que cuando hay algo pesado que quieres decir y no sabes cómo, lleva su tiempo.

\- Te mentí con los resultados de los últimos meses.

No pude evitar que mis manos temblaran, de alguna u otra forma estaba esperando que me dijera algo así ¿Qué tan diferente a lo que me dijo era?

\- En realidad no debía dejar de tomar mi medicación - esperó unos minutos, pero al ver que no decía nada, continuó - y debía retomar la quimioterapia.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

\- Porque sería tarde de todas formas.

Mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente, el nudo en mi estómago viajó hasta mi garganta y se instaló allí, no quería mirarlo porque sabía que iba a romper en llanto si lo hacía.

\- Escuché al médico hablando con papá, si retomaba el tratamiento tal vez podrían alargarme la vida hasta cumplir el año.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? - mi voz se quebró un poco y esta vez lo miré, Eren también lo hizo, tenía sus ojos nublados, probablemente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo terrible para no llorar. - ¿Por qué dejaste todo?

\- Porque el cáncer se ha esparcido por todo mi cuerpo Levi, hiciera el tratamiento o no, el resultado sería el mismo. - Eren se movió a mi lado, y supe que había apoyado su cabeza en el asiento, suspiró una vez más y sin dejarme hablar continuó - si me quedaba, tenía que ver todos los días como mi padre corría de un lado a otro tratando de hacer lo mejor para mi, estaría encerrado en casa y en hospitales como lo hice casi toda mi maldita vida, quería... Quería hacer algo diferente, sentirme vivo aunque sea por unos meses.

Lo escuché sollozar, mi mano buscó la suya y al encontrarla entrelacé mis dedos con los de él, sentí una gota espesa y caliente recorrer mi mejilla y me di cuenta que había comenzado a llorar.

\- Cuando programé esto, solo pensaba en pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo, pensé que después de esto volverías a tu vida, con tus amigos y mi padre con la suya - su llanto se incrementó un poco más, evité mirarlo porque sentía que el nudo en mi garganta iba a traicionarme - pero no pensé en que las cosas irían demasiado lejos.

\- ¿Querías guardar el secreto para que nadie se preocupara?

Lo miré y esta vez mi cuerpo volvió a traicionarme, su rostro estaba rojo y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban apagados y aquella imagen me hizo sentir peor.

\- No quería que nadie fuera a extrañarme, pensé que papá solo se ocupaba por mi porque era lo correcto, pero al escucharlo todos los días hablándome por teléfono, me di cuenta de que en verdad tiene miedo a perderme... Y nosotros, nosotros no debimos avanzar Levi, te estás haciendo una imagen de un futuro que no voy a poder darte y...

\- Creo que te equivocas en eso, yo... Aun si no me hubieses dicho nada, estaría pendiente de ti, siempre ha sido así. Pase lo que pase, estoy feliz de poder estar contigo Eren.

Eren lloró un poco más fuerte y lo envolví en mis brazos, mi mano pasó por su cabello varias veces, no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas también, quería que se alejara de mi y dijera con una hermosa sonrisa que solo era una broma.

\- Pensé que sería fácil Levi... Yo... Yo no quiero morir. No quiero dejarlos, no ahora.

\- Oye - tomé su rostro entre mis manos y traté de mostrarle mi mejor sonrisa, con cuidado limpié sus lágrimas e intenté que no quitara sus ojos de los míos - no vas a morir, aun quedan demasiadas cosas en la lista que debemos hacer, te vas a divertir muchísimo y cuando vuelvas a casa vas a poder contarle a tu padre todo lo que hiciste, tomarás la cámara y tendrás todas las fotografías en esos álbumes raros de animalitos que tanto te gustan y me extorcionaras con aquellas fotos horrendas que me tomaste.

Una débil sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- No quería verte llorar - susurró.

\- ¿Esto? - me señalé a mi mismo y agregué - últimamente estoy muy sensible, pero no me hagas caso, normalmente hago cosas estúpidas.

Su cabeza se apoyó sobre mi hombro y suspiró, sus manos agarraron con fuerza mi brazo y se acomodó en los asientos.

\- ¿No estás enfadado?

\- Me enfadaré si vuelves a decir que lo que tenemos no debió haber sido - lo sentí temblar, pero aún así continué - porque yo estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí Eren, y si pensaste que lo mejor era salir de casa y ver el mundo por mi está bien, pero prometeme una cosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres que prometa?

\- Que cualquier cosa que sientas vas a decírmelo ¿De acuerdo? Haremos la lista, disfrutaremos el viaje, volveremos a casa y estaremos bien.

\- De acuerdo.

Abracé un poco más su cuerpo y luego de unos minutos en silencio oí su respiración tranquila, estaba dormido. No pude evitar mirar su rostro, parecía tranquilo, como si decir lo que estaba guardando desde hace tiempo le hubiese hecho bien, lamenté llorar en sus brazos como lo hacía en estos momentos, lamenté no creer en mis propias palabras, porque en ese momento sentí que no era el refugio suficiente que Eren siempre necesitó, porque ese refugio se había hecho pedazos. Porque lo amaba y sin importar cuánto lo hacía, Eren, dejaría este refugio para encontrar uno mejor.


	14. Día 54

Cartas para Eren 3.

Eren:

Hoy es un día muy especial, Hanji está embarazada, me lo ha dicho esta mañana mientras tomábamos el desayuno antes de irnos al trabajo. Con todos los preparativos y la boda no había encontrado un buen momento para contármelo. Por cierto, nos casamos en primavera, Hanji es una mujer extraordinaria.

Tuve miedo de que una vez juntos, quisiera deshacerse de las fotos nuestras que se esparcen por la casa, pero ella ha colocado las nuevas junto a las de nosotros, diciendo que como tú eres una persona muy importante para mi, también lo eres para ella.

Me pregunto qué es lo que hubieses dicho al verme en una iglesia, bueno no tuve elección, Hanji es demasiado persistente y yo demasiado dócil, aún así creí que sería lo mejor para ambos. Tu padre también ha estado con nosotros, ya no trabaja, y ha vuelto al pueblo, vamos juntos los domingos a verte, aún llevo rosas y él tulipanes.

Te extraño y te amo.

Levi.

Me estaba dando un baño cuando unos golpes tímidos llamaron a la puerta, limpiando los restos de jabón de mi cuerpo, apagué la ducha y envolviendome en la toalla que estaba a un lado colgada, abrí la puerta. Eren estaba parado allí, sus ojos pasearon por mi cuerpo casi en un movimiento imperceptible, mientras que a los segundos sí rostro se tornaba totalmente rojo, algo que a cualquiera le daría gracia, a pesar de todo lo que hemos hecho él aún se avergüenza al verme así.

\- Encontré una no muy lejos de aquí.

\- Bien, dame solo unos minutos y estaré contigo.

Cerré la puerta y suspiré, los últimos días habíamos hecho gran cantidad de cosas, desde jugar al tenis, subirnos a un taxi y pedir que siguiera a un auto desconocido (aunque no por mucho tiempo, temíamos que llamara a la policía cuando empezó a esquivarnos), fuimos al cine, cantamos en un karaoke, y ahora quería ir a la playa. Había acortado la lista, diciendo que lo demás no era tan importante como el último lugar que tenía reservado.

Luego de secarme y cambiarme, Eren tomó mi lugar y se dirigió al baño, yo terminé de acomodar mis cosas que habían quedado por la habitación en mis maletas y me acosté en la cama esperando.

El celular de Eren comenzó a sonar, me levanté lentamente y miré la pantalla que se iluminaba que estaba sobre la mesita de luz "Papá".

Lo tomé y no dudé en atender, la voz de Grisha sonó realmente cargada de preocupación al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Eren?

\- No, Levi.

Unos segundos en silencio y un suspiro de su parte, luego se apresuró a hablar.

\- Levi, que bueno que puedo hablar contigo ¿Dónde está Eren? ¿Está bien? Intenté llamarte pero nunca contestas niño.

Sonreí, Grisha era una de las pocas personas que me trataban como un miembro más en su familia, era un hombre increíble.

\- Olvidé cargarlo, lo siento. Eren está bien, al menos eso parece. Saldremos dentro de una hora.

\- Menos mal, anoche cuando me llamó llorando temí lo peor.

\- ¿Anoche?

\- Sí, Levi. Me dijo que me quedara tranquilo, que te había despertado a ti por cualquier cosa, pero que necesitaba escucharme, creí que se iba a despedir de mi o algo así, tardó varios minutos en calmarse.

No, no lo sabía, Eren había pedido volver a dormir en habitaciones separadas, ahora él estaba aquí porque en el baño que le habían asignado había dejado de salir agua caliente.

\- No me dijo mucho en realidad.

\- Me dijo que tenía mareos muy intensos y nauseas, luego me dijo que su cuerpo estaba costándole mucho trabajo, que sus piernas y sus manos dificultaban el movimiento y que sentia que se iban a romper. Se lamentaba constantemente y bueno, luego me dijo que estabas llamándolo y se despidió apresuradamente. No he podido dormir después de eso.

\- Ah sí, él ya está bien Grisha, no te preocupes.

\- De acuerdo Levi y gracias por cuidarlo, ya sabes, si sucede algo no duden en volver, los estaré esperando. Llamaré de nuevo en la noche y tú también cuídate ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí papá.

Grisha lanzó una risita baja y yo sonreí.

\- Por cierto Kenny está aquí, les manda saludos.

\- Igualmente, y quédate tranquilo, cualquier cosa te avisaré.

\- Gracias Levi, adiós.

Eren salió minutos después que la llamada hubiese finalizado, estaba demasiado pálido y por primera vez, preguntándome cuantas veces lo había pasado por alto, descubrí las enormes ojeras que cubrían la parte posterior de sus ojos.

\- No me siento muy bien.

Me levanté de inmediato cuando se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás, apreté sin querer su brazo para sujetarlo, no con mucha fuerza, sin embargo la mueca de dolor que marcó su rostro decía lo contrario.

\- Ven, siéntate. ¿Estás mareado? ¿Te duele algo?

\- Creo que deberíamos dejar la playa para otro momento - sus ojos que siempre brillaban, estaban apagados, hacía días que los veía así - Levi... Quiero ir a casa.


	15. Día 72

Cartas para Eren 4:

Eren:

Es una niña, me hubiese gustado que pudieras conocerla. Hace más de cinco años que no volvía a escribirte y parece que fue ayer cuando comencé a hacerlo. Su nombre es Mía, no me gustaba ese nombre, lo ha elegido Hanji, pero me servirá en un futuro cuando los mocosos precoces quieran intentar algo con ella. Es una niña muy inteligente y alegre, este año ya cumple seis. Jamás habría creído que criar un hijo pudiera ser tan difícil pero últimamente he estado disfrutándolo al máximo. Eren ¿Qué pensarías de ella al verla? Me recuerda a ti en cierta forma, siempre está con una sonrisa, incluso cuando las cosas le van terriblemente mal.

Aunque pasen los años, creo que jamás dejaría de amarte.

Levi..

Han pasado dieciocho días exactos desde que comenzamos a viajar de nuevo a nuestro pueblo natal. Al menos el mío, Eren ha estado dormido la mayor parte de las horas, apenas tiene fuerzas para darse un baño y comer un poco, pero en los últimos tres días ha estado devolviendo su comida.

A pesar de que descansa bastante, su rostro se encuentra pálido y tiene grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Cuando despierta suele quejarse del dolor y tomar alguna pastilla para calmarlo. Le cuesta mover su pierna derecha con facilidad y los mareos son cada vez más fuertes, he tenido que detenerme durante las noches, ya que soy el único que maneja.

Sigue abrazando su lobo de peluche cada vez que lo envuelvo en mis brazos, y no cierra sus ojos si no beso su frente. Ha estado bastante dependiente de mí y aquello me aterroriza, porque yo estoy dependiendo de él también.

El sueño llega bastante tarde para mí, a veces, paso noches enteras acariciando su cabello mientras duerme, observando su rostro tranquilo, que poco a poco parece robarse la atención del pequeño refugio que tenemos.

Este día ha sido diferente, me he despertado con algo caliente sobre mi pantalón y al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con un Eren aterrorizado, temblando y con su rostro rojo y cubierto de lágrimas.

\- Lo siento Levi... Yo...

No puede terminar de hablar porque su cuerpo se sacude en un leve espasmo. Miró hacia la zona caliente y me doy cuenta de lo que ha sucedido, Eren se ha orinado.

Trato de tranquilizarlo, pero parece perdido en un mar de disculpas.

Se hace pequeño contra la puerta trasera del lado derecho de la camioneta mientras hunde su rostro entre sus brazos y solloza un poco más fuerte. Me he levantado, sin recriminarle absolutamente nada, con dificultad me muevo hasta poder salir afuera, estábamos en una carretera, los autos iban y venían pero ninguno de ellos prestaba atención a lo que ocurría en aquella camioneta estacionada a un lado de ésta. Saqué mis maletas con cuidado y tomé un pantalón, busqué también entre las cosas de Eren, sacando ropa interior limpia y unos vaqueros, cubrí con tranquilidad las ventanillas, ya era de noche, aun así sabia que se avergonzaría, le extendí la ropa y con cuidado rocé su brazo, me mira, aun aterrado por mi reacción.

\- Puedes cambiarte, mientras buscaré en la conservadora algo para comer, después si quieres, puedes volver a dormir.

\- Lo siento Levi, no me di cuenta yo...

\- Tranquilo Eren, a cualquiera puede pasarle, anda, cámbiate que no es cómodo estar mojado.

Asintió levemente y luego decidió cambiarse, también lo hice, evitando mirarlo porque seguía llorando.

Logró calmarse cuando estuvo completamente vestido, me acerqué a él y pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros.

\- Solo hay unos sándwiches, ya cuando lleguemos al pueblo, buscaremos un lugar para bañarnos y comer algo mejor.

Eren asintió y tomó uno de los sándwiches que tenía en la mano, minutos después comía como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo de hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Eren me miró y sonrió levemente.

\- Me duele todo el maldito cuerpo. - le dio otro mordisco a su sándwich y le alcancé una botella de agua - aunque no está mal.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que no importa, estas aquí conmigo, hemos tenido un corto pero un muy divertido viaje. Jamás he estado mejor.

Mi corazón palpitó como loco cuando pasó sus brazos por mi cintura luego de haber comido su sándwich, pero a los segundos tuvo que abrir la puerta de la camioneta para devolver lo que había comido.

Salí a ayudarlo como siempre lo hacía y después limpié sus lágrimas, que habían caído debido al esfuerzo, le di un poco de agua y como si nada hubiese pasado Eren volvió a sonreírme mientras apretaba mi mano con fuerza.

\- Volvamos a casa Levi.

Casa, que extraño sonaba cuando lo decía él.

¿Qué nos esperaba allí?


	16. Día 107

La habitación es blanca, siempre me han gustado que se vean así de limpias, pero no en este momento.

El olor a desinfectantes es fuerte, los murmullos de las personas también, Eren está en una camilla, mirando con atención un partido de fútbol que están dando en este momento por el pequeño televisor de la habitación. Hemos pagado dos veces ya, porque es a tarjeta, y solo tiene para una hora.

En la otra camilla se encuentra una muchacha que parece disfrutarlo también, a veces, hablamos con ella porque sus familiares no van a verla. Ymir se ha llevado bien con el mocoso, ríen y se hacen bromas todo el tiempo, me gusta pensar que cuando tengo que irme no se queda solo.

Hoy es jueves, Eren está aquí desde el lunes, ha tenido una recaída después de tres días de haber llegado. Grisha me llamó a las tres de la madrugada para avisarme y no he tardado en venir. También he estado durmiendo poco y Jaeger tiene la costumbre de decirme que ya me parezco a un mapache, su risa es contagiosa y está de buen humor. Aún así se notan sus ojeras también y está un poco más delgado, no quiere comer la mayor parte del tiempo porque dice que ya no tiene apetito, a veces tiene mareos y decide dormir un poco y otras, muy pocas como ésta, está de tan buen humor que te llena el corazón de regocijo.

Gritan al final del partido, porque su equipo ha ganado, una de las enfermeras entra pidiendo silencio, pero Ymir le ha pedido que les de un tiempo para el festejo. Y es entonces cuando los ojos verdes de Eren se cruzan con los míos.

\- ¿Ya las trajiste?

Asiento con parcimonia y le acerco el sobre marrón que parece a punto de estallar, dentro de éste, están las fotografías de nuestro viaje. Eren lo toma con rapidez y pronto está mirando las imágenes, le gusta la de la feria y comenta sobre que hay que enmarcarla en algún momento. A mi también me gusta, fue la primera vez que me atreví a hacer algo más que simplemente mirarlo, sus ojos en la fotografía están brillantes, llenos de felicidad y un poco de confusión, su sonrisa, es enorme y su cabello está desordenado, sus mejillas coloradas y que yo esté rodeando su cintura, parece lo más natural del mundo.

Ymir se ha acercado a mirarlas también, está más delgada que Eren y no tiene ni un solo cabello sobre su cabeza, ha dicho que tiene cáncer de pulmón, pero que no ha podido pagar el tratamiento como corresponde así que se ha esparcido considerablemente.

\- Están preciosas, debes hacer un álbum gigante con ellas. - su comentario es sincero, nunca le he preguntado porqué su familia ya no viene a verla, pero tampoco creo que sea de su agrado - ¡Que envidia! Me hubiese gustado hacer un viaje así.

Grisha llega a la hora y media, trabaja en este hospital y ha estado haciendo turnos dobles, su aspecto no es mejor que el mío, pero hace todo lo posible por sonreír y depositar un beso sobre la cabeza de Eren.

\- Ymir no debes levantarte aún, estás tirando de la sonda y puede salirse.

\- ¡Que va! Si vendrán las enfermeras y volverán a ponerme esa cosa.

Sin embargo, la muchacha vuelve a su cama y es entonces cuando Eren apreta la sábanas y mira a su padre.

\- ¿Cuándo volveré a casa?

Grisha parece un poco nervioso y me mira de vez en cuando antes de contestar.

\- Hijo ya te he dicho que...

\- Sabemos que no harán nada más, me gustaría volver a casa.

\- Veré si tu médico puede darme el permiso ¿si?

Y es ahí cuando veo, que Grisha está a punto de echarse a llorar, pero no lo hace y despacio abandona la habitación. Ymir suelta un bufido y luego dice.

\- Así de fácil abandonas a tu patrona ¿niño?

Eren sonríe y cuando miro mi teléfono veo que ya es hora de irme.

\- Llegaré tarde al cumpleaños de Kenny si no me apresuro. - comento mientras le dejo un beso sobre sus labios.

\- Mándale saludos al viejo - comenta Eren.

Asiento distraidamente y tomo mi mochila para colgarla sobre mi hombro, me despido de Ymir también y salgo de la habitación.

Cuando llego a casa Kenny está en el sillón de la sala hablando por teléfono, ha estado un poco decaído desde que se enteró de que Eren ha empeorado y sé que mi tío lo quiere mucho más de lo que aparenta.

Ahora Grisha y Eren llegarían con algún regalo tonto que Kenny aceptaría gustoso, se sentarían a comer con el resto de los compañeros del viejo, mientras que nosotros nos escabulliriamos a mi habitación a ver alguna película tonta. Comeríamos pastel entre almohadas y sábanas, y nos reiriamos cómplices de algo que solo nosotros entenderíamos.

Me sentí extraño al saber que eso no podría ser posible este año, Eren estaría con Ymir en el hospital mientras que yo tendría que estar aquí con los amigos del viejo.

Me he dado un baño ligero y me he cambiado de ropa, Kenny trata de mantener un espacio fresco delante de sus compañeros de trabajo, me ha ofrecido doble porción de pastel y me ha dicho que está muy feliz de tenerme allí con él y sé, que aunque no fue con mal intención, teme pasar lo mismo que Grisha.

La fiesta se hace larga y decido subir solo a mi habitación, antes de irme el viejo me detiene.

\- Mañana llévale pastel a Eren ¿De acuerdo? Es de su favorito.

Y así es como a la mañana siguiente me encontraba dentro de la habitación de Eren con un poco de pastel de manzana, él había despertado temprano y una de las enfermeras se había quedado con él y le había pagado una hora de televisión.

\- ¡Oh que rico está esto!

La cama de al lado estaba vacía y yo sabía el porqué, Grisha me lo había comentado cuando llegué y Eren no sabía nada al respecto, Ymir había fallecido durante la noche.

Por ese mismo motivo no debía aflojar la sonrisa que había formado al verlo, él se veía feliz y no quería arruinar eso.

\- Hoy iré a casa, papá me lo ha dicho esta mañana. - dijo mientras mordía el pastel.

\- Eso es bueno ¿No? - Comenté.

\- Claro que sí, he querido volver a casa desde el primer día que me trajeron aquí. - golpeó la cama y dejó un pequeño espacio libre para que me sentara - me hubiese gustado decírselo a Ymir, pero la trasladaron anoche.

\- Seguro que Grisha se lo dirá.

Me sentía mal por mentirle, pero sabía que no debíamos hacerlo pasar por un mal momento.

En su pecho brilló con fuerza la cadena con la pequeña llave y no pude evitar rozar con mis manos el collar. Eren sonrió y tomó entre las suyas con fuerza la mía y la apretó suavemente.

\- No voy a quitármela nunca.

\- Tampoco yo - comenté mientras le enseñaba el collar que tenía.

Esa misma tarde Grisha pasó con una silla de ruedas después de que Eren se hubiese cambiado con mi ayuda, también armamos un pequeño bolso con sus cosas, él ya no podía caminar y por eso debía usarla.

Los primeros días Eren disfrutó muchísimo estar en su hogar, Grisha se pidió unos días en el trabajo para poder cuidarlo, cuando no podía hasta el viejo de Kenny lo hacía. Mirábamos películas tontas en su habitación, comíamos frituras a escondidas de su padre, nos besábamos y dejaba que Eren se durmiera entre mis brazos. Él había hecho enmarcar una fotografía mía en la que salía en la rueda de la fortuna, la había dejado sobre su mesita de luz que estaba cubierta de papeles. Mientras Eren dormia me atreví a curiosiar un poco, allí en aquella pila de papeles había solo uno el que llamó mi atención.

Mirándolo con cuidado descubrí muchas palabras que habían tachado, las cosas que debíamos hacer en el viaje. Algunas de ellas aún podían leerse con claridad, porque eran las que nos habían quedado sin hacer.

Solo una en específico llamó mi atención, aquella que estaba con un gran círculo rojo.

Eren quería conocer el mar, quería jugar sobre la arena. Algo que no hicimos, lamentablemente en el lugar donde vivíamos el lugar más cerca era un pequeño río, no era igual pero sabía que el mocoso tampoco lo conocía. Tal vez podría darle a Eren un pequeño viaje, tal vez debía darle a Eren, unas horas de felicidad.


	17. Días Infinitos

Cartas para Eren 5:

Estabas allí sentado en el balcón como la primera vez que te atreviste a saludarme, después de nuestra primera impresión nos encontramos ambos deseando ver un eclipse lunar, fue una conversación amena, nuestras casas estaban tan juntas que casi no debíamos levantar la voz. Ahora estabas allí de nuevo, pero esta vez porque Grisha temía tanto de lo que pudiese ocurrirte que ya no salías de casa. Sentado en tu silla de ruedas, con tus ojos brillantes y hermosa sonrisa, esperando la lluvia de estrellas.

Había subido a tu balcón y terminamos juntos allí, tu padre ya no quería que recibieras tantas visitas y que descansaras un poco, lo sé, porque yo también veía lo mucho que te esforzabas por decir que todo estaba bien.

Recuerdo perfectamente cada una de tus expresiones al decirte que nos escapariamos por esa noche. No tuviste dudas, asentiste rápidamente y me pregunto que era lo que pensabas.

Escondidos y tratando de guardar silencio terminamos en mi camioneta. Eren sé que dijiste que todo estaría bien, y aun sigo creyendo en tus palabras, solo que, me hubiese gustado un poco más de tiempo para poder decirte correctamente lo mucho que te amaba.

Levi.

Eren movía sus manos totalmente nervioso, no le había dicho donde nos íbamos, pero quería una buena impresión de ello.

Sabía que él siempre había querido ir a una playa y por un instante pensé que quedaría decepcionado por lo poco que era el lugar comparado con lo que se imaginaba. Había preguntado más de tres veces por la sorpresa, pero me mantuve callado hasta el final, nos detuvimos a unos metros de la entrada y Eren había quedado en silencio en cuanto apagué el motor.

\- Sé que no es lo mismo, pero quería que estuvieses en una.

Eren no respondió y aquello me hizo replantearme si había sido una buena idea, sin embargo cuando mis ojos viajaron hacia él, descubrí una enorme sonrisa que estaba plasmada en su rostro, había juntado sus manos sobre su pecho y miraba la solitaria playa con emoción. Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo y aquello fue el regalo más grande que obtuve en mi vida.

\- Esto es perfecto. - susurró.

Afuera la noche era estrellada, sin nubes que pudiesen atravesar el brillo natural que se reflejaba en el agua, la playa estaba totalmente despejada y hacia un poco de frío, así que antes de bajar le di una de mis camperas a Eren. Bajé primero largando un poco de vapor cada vez que respiraba, abrí la puerta de copiloto y lo ayudé a bajar.

Había insistido en sentarse sobre la arena, así que no busqué la silla, simplemente lo conduje hasta el centro y allí nos acomodamos. Eren no dejaba de sonreír y por más que sus piernas le hubiesen dolido mientras hacíamos el pequeño trayecto, lo reflejó solo por unos segundos. Con ambas manos tomó un poco de arena para luego dejarla caer y repitió aquella acción dos veces más, para luego acomodarse un poco sobre mi hombro y soltar una risita débil.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué papá odia la arena.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Queda pegada en tu cuerpo lo quieras o no - luego volvió a soltar otra risa que me hizo sonreír - aunque a mí, me gusta.

Una de mis manos viajaron a la suya y la apreté suavemente, su contacto era frio y a la vez demasiado cálido, el sonido del agua moviéndose constantemente llenaba el ambiente, la respiración de Eren era tranquila y acompasada.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Espié en tus cosas, lo siento. Pero quería hacer algunas cosas que habíamos dejado para después.

Su agarre se volvió un poco más fuerte y removió su cabeza sobre mi hombro, acomodándose y buscando un poco de calor.

\- Gracias Levi.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por hacerme feliz.

Levantó su cabeza para mirarme, su rostro pálido tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojeras que siempre estaban presentes quedaban opacadas con el brillo de sus ojos, su cabello se movía a causa de la brisa que cruzaba el lugar y su sonrisa demostraba que lo que decía era verdad.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices cómo si fuese una despedida? - le sonreí, sin embargo Eren corrió su mirada para enfocarla en el agua.

\- Es la verdad, nadie se había preguntado cómo me sentía o qué era lo que quería hacer con mi vida hasta que llegaste tú. A veces pienso que soy egoísta por llevarte conmigo a todos lados y haberte confinado a esto. Deberías alejarte mientras estás a tiempo.

\- No lo hiciste, si estoy aquí no quiero que pienses que es por obligación.

Mis manos tomaron con más fuerza la suya y lo obligué a mirarme.

\- Estoy contigo porque es lo que quiero Eren, y si puedo hacer algo más lo haré y no importa si estás de acuerdo o no. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para decirme que me aleje, no puedes hacerlo.

Sus ojos mostraron un brillo inusual que no supe interpretar, sin embargo una tímida sonrisa hizo presencia.

\- Solo prométeme que pase lo que pase, seguirás con tu vida.

Sus palabras no me gustaban, nunca lo hacían cuando solía despedirse, sin embargo había comenzado a hacerlo desde unos días atrás, lo abracé de los hombros y lo apoyé contra mi cuerpo, mis labios rozaron su frente y él cerró sus ojos.

\- Lo prometo.

\- ¿Sabes? Hay algo que jamás se lo he dicho a nadie. - Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y aquello volvió a tranquilizarme - Papá suele regalar tulipanes porque eran las preferidas de mamá, pero a mí me gustan las rosas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Que debes comprarme rosas por supuesto, lo he visto anoche en la televisión y fue una escena muy hermosa, así que espero que te esfuerces.

No pude contener mi risa, mientras despeinaba su cabello con mis manos, Eren también reía y entonces el ambiente tenso que se había formado segundos atrás, se disipó como si nunca hubiese existido.

\- Rosas serán entonces...

\- ¡Mira Levi!

Su mano señaló hacia arriba y mis ojos se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche, la lluvia de estrellas había comenzado, un fenómeno que ocurría cada diez años, algo que por primera vez estaba compartiendo con Eren. Mis ojos dejaron de ver el hermoso y único espectáculo que se nos presentaba para viajar hacia su rostro.

Él era el centro de aquellas estrellas brillantes, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello moviéndose, sus mejillas coloradas por el frío, Eren era el centro del universo, un espectáculo que jamás acabaría, él era la luz misma, en aquella noche estrellada.

Mis manos viajaron hacia sus mejillas, logrando que se sobresaltara un poco, sin embargo se acercó a mi como si supiera lo que haría a continuación y sus labios tocaron los míos.

Un beso cálido, suave y sin apuro. Todos mis sentimientos salieron a flote al probar su sabor, dulce como ninguno, sentí mis lágrimas querer salir sin permiso alguno y pensé si algo así hubiese ocurrido en otra ocasión, quería a Eren, así, a mi lado, por siempre.

Cuando nos separamos ninguno volvió a prestarle atención a las estrellas, Eren se acurrucó sobre mi pecho y dejó que lo envolviera en mis brazos.

\- Te amo Levi...

Mi corazón golpeó mi pecho, tan fuerte que creí que podría llegar a traspasarlo, mi mano se paseó por su cabello y pronto escuché su respiración tranquila.

\- ¿Te has dormido verdad? - sus manos apretaron involuntariamente mi ropa mientras se removia un poco, era normal que se durmiera, últimamente lo experimentaba bastante, besé su frente y lo envolví un poco más fuerte - también te amo mocoso.

Lo cargué hacia la camioneta después de unos minutos, hacia demasiado frío como para permanecer más tiempo allí. Al llegar tuve que despertarlo para que subiera a la silla y se dejara llevar hasta su habitación. Le di un último beso en los labios antes de dirigirme hacia el balcón y escapar hacia el mio, ya que habíamos oído que Grisha se había levantado en medio de la noche.

Antes de entrar a mi habitación me giré y entonces lo vi.

Aún no se había acostado y había abierto el balcón, una de sus manos se elevó y saludó.

\- Hasta mañana Levi.

Le sonreí de vuelta y sus ojos brillaron una vez más.

\- Hasta mañana Eren.

Escuchamos la voz de Grisha y luego vi a Eren abandonar el balcón, esa noche pude dormir completamente tranquilo, abrazando la calidez que él había dejado en mi.

Estaba volviendo con un pequeño ramo de rosas que había comprado a la vuelta del instituto. Las clases habían comenzado y ya había llegado tarde, no había tenido tiempo de cargar mi celular así que pensé en sorprender a Eren con el regalo.

Aún tenía el uniforme puesto y durante la mañana no había podido verlo, pero lo deseaba, deseaba abrazarlo de nuevo y ver su sonrisa.

Toqué varias veces la puerta de los Jaeger y esperé unos minutos, moví mis pies bastante nervioso, y me pregunté si debía haber comprado un ramo más grande.

\- ¿Levi?

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Kenny, estaba por comentarle lo ocurrido cuando su expresión me paralizó por completo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Intenté llamarte en cuanto Grisha lo hizo pero... Lo siento. Eren murió mientras dormia, Levi lo siento mucho.

Se acercó y me abrazó, aun apretaba el ramo entre mis manos, no quería creerle, porque durante la noche Eren me había sonreído, había mirado las estrellas, había reído por la arena y me había besado.

\- Lo siento - volvió a decir.

Los funerales siempre son tristes, los cementerios demasiado silenciosos y fríos, las nubes grises cubrían el cielo como si también estuviesen en desacuerdo con lo que ocurría.

Solo tres personas estaban allí, despidiendo el cajón que pronto quedaría completamente oculto. Kenny, Grisha y yo. Ambos lloraban y sin embargo las lágrimas no llegaban a mi, solo estaba allí, sin oír realmente lo que decían, sin ver realmente lo que ocurría, no queriendo decir adiós cuando los recuerdos no se pueden borrar. No queriendo despedirme de algo tan hermoso como él lo era. No duró demasiado, sin embargo nos quedamos unos minutos más allí hasta que comenzó a llover. Dejamos a Grisha en su casa, para después irnos a la nuestra, el hombre tuvo que tomar unas pastillas para poder dormir y por primera vez, sentí el verdadero dolor del hombre.

Pasé el resto de las horas encerrado en mi habitación, viendo la tonta nota que había dejado sobre su cama, algo típico de Eren y sin embargo demasiado bizarro, la dejó junto a las fotos de nuestro viaje. Grisha me la dio antes de dormirse.

"Bueno como ya deben saberlo, soy Eren. Tengo algunas cosas que pedir porque no podré hacerlo yo mismo, son unas pocas, así que espero su ayuda.

Bien, no voy a despedirme porque realmente no sé como se hace, es imposible decirles a los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida todo lo que siento, así que lo haré muy simple.

\- Deseo mi conejo de felpa, no me dejen sin él, aun le temo a las tormentas y no sé como será realmente por mucho que lo piense.

\- El collar, lo quiero conmigo. Así estaré tranquilo que también tengo un pedacito de Levi.

\- El traje que usaré está en la tercer puerta del armario, ese papá que compraste por si estudiaba y llegaba a graduarme, está en buen estado y lo he confirmado.

Ya, no he pedido casi nada ¿ven?

Lamento no poder ser bueno con las palabras pero quiero que sepan que siempre estaré agradecido con ambos.

PD: papá las fotos son para Levi, las he ordenado por fechas para que disfrute una vez más de nuestro viaje.

Los amo demasiado. Eren.

Esa noche me acerqué al balcón y miré con insistencia el suyo, sin embargo las luces estaban apagados, la ventana totalmente cerrada, afuera las gotas de lluvia mojaban la piedra fría, el universo había perdido a su más precioso tesoro.


	18. Epílogo

Cartas para Eren 6.

Una vez dijiste que las rosas eran tus favoritas, así que las he estado llevando por treinta años, todos los domingos sin falta. A veces, en compañía de Grisha, en otras simplemente lo hacía solo y hablaba contigo por unas horas.

Los primeros años no fueron fáciles, solía llorar bastante, me sentaba en mi balcón a observar el tuyo, con la esperanza de que aparecieras una vez más, sonrieras y me pidieras que vaya contigo porque no podías dormir. Durante las tormentas, solía quedarme despierto por horas, pensando que me abrazarías y temblarias en mis brazos. Las fiestas habían perdido su magia, aunque como invitábamos a tu padre, tratábamos de sonreír todo el tiempo.

Pero no todo fue malo, como he dicho anteriormente, cuando me gradué tuve que hacer un discurso de despedida y aunque solo tenía dos amigos allí, traté de hacer un buen recuerdo de ellos antes de irme. Comencé la carrera de contaduría, a unas horas de mi hogar, ya que no quería dejar al viejo solo. Me volqué de lleno en ello, sin hablar con nadie y sin tener a alguien que me esperara a almorzar en los descansos, hasta que ella llegó.

Hanji nunca fue la mujer más atractiva del mundo, tampoco de aquellas que se arreglaban demasiado, sin embargo después de un año de estar allí, fue la primera en sonreírme. Se había cambiado de Universidad, así que había empezado el mismo año que yo ya que tenía las materias de primer año aprobadas, era todo un cerebrito, grosera y entusiasta.

Comenzó a sentarse a mi lado, para luego perseguirme con su almuerzo en mano, más adelante comenzamos a hacer tareas y estudiar juntos y pronto descubrí que Hanji estaba tan sola como yo. Si bien su personalidad era totalmente opuesta a la mía, la alejaba de las personas, pero no de mí, porque Eren, jamás había estado tan feliz en encontrar a alguien que me entendiera, en que me sonriera todos los días y en que me mirara como si fuese algo preciado. Tardé cinco años en declararme, lo hice el día de mi cumpleaños mientras comíamos pastel y por primera vez, pude ver a Hanji totalmente avergonzada.

Trabajé para su padre por un buen tiempo y comenzamos a vivir juntos después de casarnos. Ella sabía de ti y aceptó el hecho de que aún te recordara con mucha calma. Tres años después de compartir nuestra vida juntos, llegó Mía, el tesoro más preciado que tengo en la vida.

Tuvo una infancia plena y estuve en sus momentos más importantes.

Ahora, a mis 72 años, tengo tres nietos hermosos. El mayor lleva tu nombre, mi hija lo decidió así después de saber nuestra historia.

Y Eren, nuestra historia jamás comenzó en el viaje, porque te amaba desde mucho antes, disfrutaba cada conversación y cada acción que tomábamos juntos, el viaje solo es uno de los tantos buenos recuerdos que tengo contigo. Y tú, a pesar de los años que pasen siempre estarás presente.

He cumplido mi promesa, he tenido una vida increíble, porque Eren, los días pasan y debes seguir viviendo, porque a pesar de que no estés aquí, siempre te llevaré en mi memoria y en mi corazón.

Aún tengo la nota que hiciste en el viejo álbum de fotografías, aún tengo enmarcada la foto de la feria, aún llevo el collar que me diste aunque claro tuve que cambiarle la cadena varias veces, aun tengo el peluche de felpa que me has regalado sobre una repisa, aunque ya está demasiado viejo.

Eren quiero agradecerte por ser mi primer amor, quiero agradecerte por enseñarme a que, a pesar de lo que pase uno no debe bajar los brazos. Eren quiero agradecerte la hermosa vida que me diste incluso sin saberlo.

Con amor. Levi.

"Hola Lev ¿Te gustan los aviones de papel? Bueno, me gusta lanzarlas hacia tu balcón. Mi padre me ha quitado el teléfono, dice que estoy teniendo ideas absurdas. Así que aquí va una de ellas: ¿Viajarias conmigo a diferentes lugares que quiero conocer? Prometo que será el mejor viaje de nuestras vidas.

Eren"


End file.
